Violet Hell
by Abelisa
Summary: Edward perdeu tudo o que ele tinha.Quando ele finalmente se reencontra de novo,ele não faz ideia aonde está se metendo,será que é realmente bom se confiar naqueles que você conhece...ou pensa conhecer?Ele tem que escolher entre o amor e a sua vingança.UA
1. Prefácio

**Disclaimer:**Twilight não é meu,todo mundo já sabe disso,ou deveria.Só a história me pertence,e alguns personagens,mas do resto,dê créditos a uma tal de Stephenie Meyer.

Ah só o Edward me pertencerá,ele será inteiramente meu *-*

**Autora:**Isabella ou Abelisa

**Classificação:**Maiores de 13 acho que não tem nada de mais.

**Shipper:**Beward

**Ponto de vista:**Do Edward e provavelmente poucos da Bella,mas não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso.

**Sinopse:**

Eu estava me lembrando de como tudo isso tinha começ engraçado pensar que minha vida tinha mudado tanto em tão pouco eu tinha dois caminhos: de seguir a minha razão e salvar a humanidade ,ou de seguir meu coração,e não salvar a mim apenas uma coisa pode mudar tanto a minha vida? Não sei ,só sei que isso tudo,simplesmente aconteceu.

**Prefácio:**

Eu gosto de imaginar que no mundo sempre há uma razão pra tudo,e procuro dessa vez,dessa vez,não tinha razão alguma para tudo oque estava acontecendo. Minha vida só tinha mudado 360° em oque?Meio ano? Não sei nem ao menos quanto tempo se passou desde aquele dia que eu estava naquela biblioteca,e tudo começ percebi oque acontecia eu não queria que não! Eu estava no momento errado,pela pessoa depois de tanto tempo eu me apaixono logo por _ela?_

Tinha algo de errado comigo,alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo,como é que um policial como _eu_ ,vai se envolver com uma louca como _ela_?

Dizem que a vida é desenhar sem borracha,e muitas vezes,você olha para trás e se arrepende do que nã sem borracha mas não me arrependo do que me fez conhece-la e viver tudo me senti assim depois da pior noite da minha me fez vivo de pagando um preço alto por quem se importa?Quando se está no lugar mais lindo do mundo,com a mulher que você ama?

**N/A:**Woww eu sei que sou péssima em resumos,prefácios,maas essa fic tem o objetivo de chegar no meu tão esperado final *o*

Sim eu pensei no final antes de começar huáhuá.

Olha espero que vocês gostem dela porque tipo,é acho que a quinta versão dela até convencer a critica mais critica do mundo a dona Giovanna.É a minha primeira fic,mas se eu surpreendi a Gih,acho que posso surpreender vocês ^-^.

Pretendo postar rápido porque tipo,eu escrevo no caderno de madrugada quando tenho minhas idéias,e depois passo pra cá,então meus dedinhos doem e acho que mereço uma coisinha não é mesmo?

Cliquem nesse botãozinho verde e como sempre dizem,faça uma autora feliz =).

Sem reviews a fic demora e pode não chegar,com reviews ela corre rapidinho e vocês vão amar a minha Bella e seus planos maléficos hohoho °.°

E Reviews (não custa lembrar de novo) eu respondo todas.

Xoxo da B.


	2. Você se vai

**N/A:** Leiam esse capitulo ouvindo Submersed – You run.

So colocar youtube . com / watch?v=68wMr05a97k

E divirta-se heheh =)

**Capitulo 1 - Você se vai**

Todos no gabinete de investigação criminal estavam me cumprimentando por mais um caso resolvido.O que mais gosto no meu trabalho é a pressão psicológica e tudo o que passo, não é sempre que se sai vivo depois de uma série de tentativas de assassinatos, todos os policiais sofrem isso, mas sabe, acho que até mereço sofrer um pouco mais. Eu provoco o assassino, talvez por um ter matado minha família, bom eu provoquei isso, eu provoquei o assassino, e não aprendi a minha lição, porque continuo tendo varias armas na minha cabeça, mas eu não vou deixar esse meu dom aposentado por medo de morrer, eu decidi viver assim, que é assim que vou morrer, no mínimo pego o desgraçado que matou minha esposa e meu filho que nem ainda tinha nascido, foi único que ainda não consegui pegar.O que mais me intriga nos assassinos são suas artimanhas e a capacidade de mentir, e acredite se quiser, as mulheres são as mais frias, mas nada que um pouco de provas não a coloquem contra a parede e elas confessem, o que meu amigo Jasper Whitlock é particularmente ótimo em apertar os culpados, formamos um trio, eu, Jasper e a nossa chefa, Rosalie Hale. Essa é jogo duro, ela nunca acha que eu estou certo, simplesmente não consegue acreditar como eu consigo as achar essas coisas, é tão simples o meu segredo. É tão fácil identificar um mentiroso, é só prestar atenção nos mínimos detalhes, nas menores coisas e sem insignificância, pois essas sim, são as que mais ajudam.

-Bom acho que isso significa uma folga não?-Disse-me Rose comendo sua rosquinha favorita rosa. Algo que me intriga nela, era que ela gostava de morango e de rosa, gente de personalidade meiga gostam disso. Eu ri, ela era totalmente o inverso de meiga.

-O que é?-Disse ela carrancuda

-Hmm nada não, Rose, eu só não quero sai de férias e você sabe muito bem disso.

-Ah qual é?Mas _eu_ quero, e se você não for, eu não vou te confiar nas mãos de outra. Vai, que eu fico com você e arranjo alguma coisa pra te manter ocupado, e não pensar _naquilo._

-Não tenho problemas com a morte de minha esposa -substitui o seu _naquilo _-E é ridículo você pensar assim, eu só não vejo motivo pra sair de férias.

-Como não? Você não tem vida social não?-ela parou e encarou minha cara.

-Você realmente quer a resposta não quer?-ela me fez uma careta assentindo. Eu bufei

-Não e você sabe disso.

-Pois devia, ninguém deve viver só para o trabalho Edward supera isso! -Estava quase aos berros comigo

-Tá,ta,ta -resmunguei mudando de assunto-Certeza que não tem nenhum outro caso de homicídios ocorrendo na Califórnia?- Usei um tom de ironia e ela falou que não.

-Ótimo então, adoro resolver os casos arquivados, são mais difíceis e legais mesmo.

-Brrrp! -ela só faltou me esmurrar -Você tem perguntar pro Jazz amanhã, porque eu vou pra casa -saiu em direção ao elevador –E ai, me acompanha?

Eu me limitei a segui-la. Ficamos mudos no elevador e quando ela saiu disse:

-Vai ao Lemon's hoje, é sofisticado e tem mulheres bonitas, quem sabe você deixa de ser tão sozinho.- falou me entregando um cartão.

Acenei agradecendo e fui pro meu carro. Olhei o livro em cima do banco do passageiro ''A menina que roubava livros'' e me lembrei de passar na biblioteca para devolve-lo. Mais isso hoje não.

Liguei meu rádio e coloquei meu CD preferido.

As if it really matters  
You run

When I reach out for a hand to  
Pull me through the storm  
Pull me through the norm  
I reach for you

In my mind  
I reach for you

_Se eu realmente me importar  
Você se vai?_

Quando eu chegar perto de você  
Tire-me da tempestade  
Tire-me da tempestade  
Eu virei pra você

Em minha mente  
Eu virei até você

Era _inevitável_ mesmo depois de todos esses anos não chorar.

Essa música simbolizava o momento mais trágico da minha vida.

E o mais feliz também.

Foi nessa música que vi Anna pela primeira vez.

Anna a minha esposa.

Eu já tinha superado a pior parte. Bom, a que eu achava ser a pior parte.

Não sei o que dói mais. É saber que a culpa foi minha da sua morte, ou se é a saudade.

Acho que dá empate.

Me lembro daquela nossa noite com clareza.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ela estava linda em seu vestido amarelo. Ela era assim. Feliz por simplesmente ter sua vida.

Tinha os olhos castanho-claros, e os cabelos negros como a noite.

Estávamos numa danceteria dos anos 80.

Eu fui esbarrar propositalmente nela. Queria conversar com ela. Eu era um cara do tipo que namorava muito.

-Opsss -Eu disse com um tom de inocência - Desculpe-me....

-Não foi nada não -Ela abriu pela primeira vez aquele seu sorriso lindo.

Ficamos sorrindo um para o outro sem percebemos o tempo passar. Simplesmente não conseguia me mover.

-Armmm -murmurei -meu nome é Edward.

Estendi minha mão a ela.

-O meu é Anna.- Ela apertou de leve a minha e logo soltou.

-Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

E foi daí que começamos a conversar e percebemos que nascemos um para o outro.

Não literalmente é claro.

E depois de duas semanas sendo amigos já começamos a namorar.

Tenho a certeza que nos amávamos.

Uns 5 meses depois do nosso namoro, eu a pedi em aceitou, cometendo o maior erro da sua feliz vida.

Três meses depois descobrimos que ela estava grávida. De um como nós queríamos.

-Edward!!! -Ela gritava e pulava na cama

-O que foi meu amor?-perguntava preocupado

-Vamos ter um Ed!!!

-O que???-eu não sei se tinha entendido ou se me fazia de bobo.

-Um Edward Júnior amor, eu estou grávida.-e começou a balançar um negocio azul na sua mão e começamos a comemorar juntos.

Tivemos de adiar o casamento, porque ela queria estar grávida ao entrar na igreja e mostrar que o nosso amor tinha frutos. O inverso das outras mulheres, ela não se preocupava que iria ficar feia ou não, se bem que jamais ela seria feia.

Quando ela já estava com cinco meses casamos.

Um mês depois fizemos todas as coisas de grávidas, enxoval, chás, e tudo mais.

Mas quando já tínhamos sete meses de casados e faltava um mês para o nascimento do nosso filho.

Aconteceu tudo aquilo.

Eu estava investigando um homem chamado Charlie Swan, que queria descobrir uma formula para transformar a humanidade em zumbis e despertar todas as outras criaturas míticas. A troco de que é que eu não sei.

So sei que ele matou minha esposa e meu filho, e depois deixou um bilhete, falando:

''_Isso é só um aviso pra você ver com quem esta lidando Edward Cullen, sua mulher e seu lindo bebe pediram pra avisar a você, que não os vingassem. Eu aconselharia o mesmo, mas, eu gosto de jogos, já deve saber disso não é?_

_Espero que a gente se encontre, que eu faço você se encontrar com sua linda e alegre família._

_Meus sinceros pêsames._

_C.S.''_

Eu vi ela morta com um tiro no peito, já era tarde demais para salvar o bebe.

-Desculpe meu amor, eu vou honrar você.- eu disse em lagrimas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quando vi que o CD acabou percebi que não tinha saído do estacionamento do meu trabalho e tinha dormido.

Liguei o carro e fui pra minha casa.

Pra casa onde aconteceu a maior perda da minha vida.

Chegando no prédio, subi, e fui tomar um banho.

Tudo o que precisava era lembrar que amanha era um outro dia. Outro dia de oportunidade. Outro dia de vida.

É toda a alegria que ela tinha, que me mantém vivo,e com a esperança, de um dia encontrar Charlie Swan.

_Fim do capítulo um._

**N/A:**E então,oque vocês acharam desse primeiro capitulo de lembranças?

Ta curtinho eu sei, mas é que eu to guardando o melhor pro final.

Bom eu espero que tenham gostado, e reviews por favor, não custa nada clicar nesse botaozinho verde e fazer uma autora e uma beta vou perdoar porque não tinha capítulos,agora eu quero u.ú

Ah é eu tenho novidades \o/

Agora eu tenho uma **beta** a **giovanna (**sim sim a critica)

O perfil dela ta no meu perfil lol

Então qualquer erro culpe ela.

Queria agradecer você gih brigada *-*

Boom reviews e

Xoxo da B.

**Coments da Beta**: Eu não vou ficar comentando cada cap, afinal eu sou uma beta e talz...

Mais esse cap foi feito com muito capricho e corrigido com máxima de atenção Humanamente possível ;D

Se tiver alguém erro nesse texto por favor me matem.

Brincadeira não é pra tanto hehe ***toma tijolada***

Obrigada por lerem

E deixem Rewies x.o

Kisus NekoNeko.


	3. Hook Me Up

**N/A:** Oiee escutem esse capitulo ouvindo a música Hook Me Up da minha banda favorita The Veronicas

Só colocar www. Youtube . com /watch?v=Cdq40y72TmM

Tomara que gostem ^_^

**Capitulo 2 – Hook Me Up**

Acordei com a luz do sol que bateu na minha cara de manhã.

Olhei no reló eram seis horas.

Provavelmente devo ter dormido depois do banho e da minha sessão de lacrimejar.

Resolvi descer e fazer waffles.

Ta eu não sou lá aqueles melhores cozinheiros, mas eu pelo menos não queimo a comida.

Hmm vejamos o que tenho na geladeira.

Ok, estou precisando fazer umas compras. Acho que ovos, umas laranjas, e alguns danones não enchem uma geladeira.

Mas eu sempre peço comida, nem vejo utilidade nessa cozinha, era só pra Anna fazer seus experimentos mesmo, mas sem ela, to pensando em me mudar pra um lugar menor, com minha pequena, é claro.

De repente eu levo um susto com meu celular tocando. Quem mudou o toque?

Ah é Alice.

Alice é a minha amiga/irmã que vive bisbilhotando a minha vida.

Ela era irmã da Anna. E não tem ninguém que quer mais a minha felicidade que ela.

Ela também era policial. Só que ficava no departamento de atividade forense ou coisa do tipo.

E era uma doida literalmente. Fica lendo livros de terror demais e depois acredita em vampiros, zumbis, fantasmas, forças do além.

Seu seriado favorito é ''Ghost Whisperer'' e ''True Blood''.

True Blood eu não suporto, sério. Não é aquela coisinha fofa que Ghost Whisperer é a menina vendo fantasmas é legal. Admito. Mas ela realmente acreditar em fantasmas bem.

Resolvi ir atender.

-Oi Allie, posso saber porque meu celular começou a tocar ''Be Happy'' hoje de manhã com a _sua_ voz?

-Bom dia pra você também- Ela devia estar saltitante pela sua voz -Quer realmente uma explicação? Tá eu sei que quer. Só pra seguir o conselho. Que bom que funcionou,tava achando que não ia...

-Qual motivo de tanta felicidade minha pequena notável?- Tínhamos um amor imenso entre nós,e eu amava provoca-la com a coisa que ela mais odiava,mas claro,carinhosamente.

-Bom não que fosse da conta de um boneco de Olinda, mas...-ela parou e começou a cantarolar -sabe o Jasper que trabalha com você que eu tipo...Sempre...hmm...

-Seca ?-eu ri dela

-Não brigo com você porque tem razão -Ela riu também- então ele me chamou pra sair!!! -Depois dessa frase só ouvi gritos. Ela não tinha amigas pra contar esse tipo de coisa e gritar não?Ah é, eu era o amigo dela.

Eu não pude deixar de ficar feliz pelos eram meus dois melhores amigos _juntos_.

Eles estavam tão solitários mesmo, a Allie não sabia, mas o Jazz gostava dela sim.

-Edward?Edward?- Ela começou a gritar quando fiquei imerso em meus pensamentos.

-Eu estou aqui Allie, que bom pequena, fico feliz por compartilhar sua impertinência com outra pessoa!

-Rá rá rá,se você quer saber a gente vai sair _essa_ noite e como eu moro com você eu te aconselho a não ficar ai hoje. Não vai querer ouvir o que você nunca imaginaria.-ela começou a rir pevertidamente. Ótimo,agora eu tava sem teto também.

-Me lembre de culpar ele depois ok?

-Tudo bem, não me responsabilizo por danos materiais e...

-Ah ta ta ta Alice eu _realmente não_ quero saber quais estragos você vai fazer,desde que você arrume a _sua_ bagunça. Agora eu vou desligar antes que você me mande comprar velas e rosas. Tchau eu te amo.

-Eu não ia falar velas e rosas, mas talvez uns sais de banho -ela gargalhou- tchau eu te amo também, e ah,deixa que depois eu vou as compras ok? Eu realmente me esqueci que você não se lembra de nada,e como eu não paro em casa...

-Alice você nunca precisa me explicar nada, você sempre me surpreende, e que tal me surpreender comprando aquele vinho que eu amo também?

-Uhum claro, o cartão é seu.

-Mas as botas não, Allie agora é sério, eu realmente preciso desligar, tenho que ir trabalhar em duas horas, beijos.

-Beijos.

Desliguei o telefone e joguei no sofá e fui ver meus waffles.

Tudo bem, esquece o que eu disse sobre nunca queimar comida, eu acabei de queimar.

Huum omelete?

Fui preparar as coisas e depois fui ver TV.

Só estava passando jornal.

Ta tudo bem, aumenta o volume.

''_E agora aumentam para 3 vitimas do Violeta, a policia diz que não tem nada relacionado um assassinato ao ouro, mas os populares duvidam ,será mesmo que toda a verdade esta sendo dita ?Porque então matar 3 grande empresários que ao que parece não tinham nada em comum ,e foram aniquilados por um assassino com uma marca registrada: um lenço cor violeta. É o que queremos saber, mas o governo disse que não é nada de mais porque 3 assassinatos não simbolizam um serial-killer_(**N/T:**matador em série)_ e que o caso é do FBI ...''_

Que coisa estranha. Em que mundo eu estava? Nunca tinha ouvido falar nisso em nenhum lugar. Bom estranho é, mas não é motivo mesmo, as vezes é só uma quadrilha querendo roubar e avisar para ninguém se mexer por que se não, eles matam suas vitimas ou algo do tipo. Não sei, não é meu caso. Fique quieto Edward Cullen que da ultima vez que você tentou dar conselho olha no que deu.

Minha omelete!

Uff não queimou dá pra comer.

Peguei as laranjas que ainda tinha e fiz um suco.

Comi tudo olhando pro nada.

7:25 da manhã, vou me arrumar.

Peguei meu paletó azul marinho com linhas cinzas e uma camisa branca e fui me arrumar.

Talvez a Rose estivesse certa, e estivesse precisando de férias.

Fui pro elevador.

Moro no 6° andar de um condomínio um por andar. O elevador parou no 5° morava no quinto andar era o...

-Oii Edward!!!-Era o Emmett. Não tinha vizinho mais barulhento que ele. E acredite os barulhos que ele fazia _não eram mesmo_ nem um pouco agradáveis. Mas ele era um dos meus melhores amigos, e já me ajudou muito, eu perdoava.

-Oi Emm.-disse entre dentes.

-Como vai a vida, maluco?-ele foi me dando uns cutucõ era hm...Como a Alice só que mais forte.

_Bem_ mais forte.

-Foi mau irmão-ele sabia que era forte, mas como controla-lo?

-Não se incomode-ajustei a manga do meu paletó.

Ele riu. Eu ri também. Eu sabia que eu era _o _engomadinho.

-A gente precisa sair um dia desses -Ele sugeriu

-Claro é sempre um prazer voltar dirigindo em quanto você esta no banco de trás com alguém -Nos dois rimos.

-Você me liga? Dessa vez eu prometo que arranjo um motorista e uma pra você

-Tá eu te ligo, mas... -mas Edward ?Chega de Mas na sua vida você _vai esquecer a Anna de vez_ e não só fingir -Ta a gente se vê.

-Falou- Ele saiu e eu fui logo em seguida

Emmett estava certo. A vida é muito curta, temos que curti-la ao Maximo não?

Eu entrei na minha Lamborghini prata e pensei que eu poderia sim viver de novo, ser jovem de novo, eu ainda tenho 26 anos!

Sometimes  
I wanna get away some place  
But I don't wanna stay too long  
Sometimes  
I wanna brand new day  
Try to fit in where I don't belong

Hook (Hoo, Hoo, Hoo, Hook)  
Me Up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook (Hoo, Hoo, Hoo, Hook)  
Me Up  
Where should we go, I don't even care

Anywhere is good enough,  
Hook Me Up, Hook Me Up

_As vezes  
eu quero escapar pra algum lugar  
mas eu não quero ficar muito lá  
As vezes  
eu quero marcar um dia novo  
tentar ajustar num lugar onde eu não pertenço_

enganchar me enganchando pra cima  
eu quero sentir a chuva no meu cabelo  
enganchar me enganchando pra cima  
onde nós deveríamos ir não me importa

qualquer lugar está bom o bastante  
me enganchando pra cima  
me enganchando pra cima

Eu vou ser eu de parar de sofrer por aquilo que não gostaria de me ver sofrer.

De agora em diante eu sou um novo Edward Cullen.

Agora eu vou ser quem eu sou, sem destino, só tendo as conseqüências.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cheguei no trabalho com esse pensamento em mente.

-Oi Eddie, cara eu preciso falar com você...-era o Jazz

-Sobre a Allie? Nada, ela é livre e você também tem a minha benção pra namorar minha irmã -Eu sorri pra ele e fui andando detraído enquanto ele comemorava.

E de repente eu dei um encontrão em uma moça que estava andando depressa.

-Desculpa moça -Eu fui pegar seus livros que derrubei no chão -Aqui estão.

-Ah imagine, não foi nada não-ela levantou.

Nossa ela era linda!

Tinha os olhos chocolates e uma pele de marfim e vestia um vestidinho preto básico e um scarpin os cabelos em baby-liss negros.

-Ah eu preciso me desculpar-Eu sorri pra ela vendo a minha oportunidade de mudança- Que tal um café?

-Hmm, Olha eu estava realmente de saída-ela estava envergonha -Mas eu vou ficar bastante por aqui, quem sabe outro dia?-Ela me fitou.

-Certo -Eu sorri e vi ela saindo pela porta.

Fui andando em direção a minha mesa com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Aquele dia estava começando bem.

-O que foi isso?- Veio Jasper fazer um questionário. É ele ia se dar bem com a Allie.

-Isso foi o novo Edward que não se importa mais em ficar sofrendo e vai viver sua vida porque ele ainda é muito jovem.

-Wow, cara você me surpreendeu, que bom cara, fico muito feliz, já que agora vamos pertencer à mesma família ein -Ele sorriu.

-Nossa você realmente gosta dela né?

-Eu gosto, eu venero, ela é tudo o que sempre quis e deu bola pra mim!

-Você fala como se fosse uma pessoa horrível e feia.

-Obrigado, acho que vou levar isso como um elogio.

-Leve, e ah -Me lembrei da minha querida chefa que ainda não veio me importunar.-onde esta Rose?

-Ela estava estressada demais então pediu férias, e ela pediu pra avisar você pra não aprontar nada, que ela ta de olho.

Eu dei um risinho

-Que surpresa –Suspirei -Mas ela te disse que eu queria um caso né? E quem vai ficar no comando?

-Ah isso ainda é um segredo. Vai chegar amanhã. Mas vai à sala de confidencias porque bem, tem um cara te esperando, acho que você vai gostar, gostar não, amar.

-Ã ta bom...

Eu fui à direção da sala que ele disse. Não era muito longe do local onde estava minha mesa.

Abri a porta, e encontrei um homem lá dentro.

-Olá, senhor posso te ajudar?-eu disse meio temeroso

-Na verdade meu jovem, pode sim.

Eu parei e depois fui me sentar diante dele. Não era muito velho mas já tinha passado dos 50 tinha uma cara cansada,e uma pele enrugada.

-Pode dizer -Eu disse.

-Não sabe quem eu sou não é mesmo meu filho?

-Não senhor.

-Bom eu faço parte do FBI e acho que já ouviu falar de um caso do Sr. Violeta e seja lá o nome que deram.

-Na verdade só de relance hoje de manha.

-Enfim, sua chefe saiu de férias e você estava nos registros do FBI por já ter lidado com essa mesma situação antes.

Eu fiquei imóvel. Ele não poderia estar falando daquilo que eu estava pensando. Poderia?

-Meu jovem esta tudo bem com você? -Ele disse se levantando para me ver.

Eu levantei a cabeça. E consegui dizer entre sussurros:

-Você esta falando que Charlie Swan atacou novamente? É ele que esta fazendo isso? DE novo com aquilo do segredo da humanidade? Ele esta matando mais gente.-eu disse mais pra mim mesmo que pra ele.

-Não temos a certeza se é ele, na verdade nós não sabemos quem é, mas ele é o principal suspeito é claro, por tudo o que ele fez a 4 anos atrás que ficou em íamos muito contar com a sua ajuda Senhor Cullen, você nos ajudaria novamente?

Ele estava me dando a oportunidade de vingança. Eu iria matar Charlie Swan finalmente.

Eu assenti com a cabeça

-Eu não perco isso por nada, eu não tenho mais nada a perder.

-Nos sabemos o que ele fez a você, mas não se esqueça, que isso não é uma vingança, é a salvação da humanidade, da historia da vida no mundo inteiro.

-Eu sei, mas, vocês já o localizaram?-eu disse meus olhos provavelmente inundados pelo desejo de vingança

-Não, na verdade, não há registros dele desde que ele sumiu nesses 4 anos.

-4 anos sem justiça -Eu cuspi essa palavra.

-O importante é que agora ela será feita, e mais ninguém saberá isso. Estamos de acordo?

-Perfeitamente cavalheiro.

Eu me levantei e fui em sua direção para apertar sua mão.

-Nós vamos te manter ê sabe, nada acontece, é só um caso normal particular que eu implorei a você.

-Claro senhor, vou achar o desgraçado que matou sua filha.

-Obrigado -Ele sorriu e eu o acompanhei a porta.

Eu não acredito nisso, minha vida finalmente vai mudar, e vai mudar de vez.

I'm gonna crash and burn  
I'm gonna find a way  
There's nothing left to say

Hook (Hoo, Hoo, Hoo, Hook)  
Me Up  
I wanna feel the rain in my hair  
Hook (Hoo, Hoo, Hoo, Hook)  
Me Up  
Where should we go, I don't even care

_Eles estão batendo e queimando  
eu vou achar um modo  
nada deixou para dizer_

enganchar me enganchando pra cima  
eu quero sentir a chuva no meu cabelo  
enganchar me enganchando pra cima  
onde nós deveríamos ir não me importa

qualquer lugar está bom o bastante  
me enganchando pra cima

-E ai cara gostou arranjou um caso particular ein! Vai ganhar uma grana. -Jasper me encorajou

-Você não tem idéia do quanto eu gostei -Dei um sorriso malicioso para ele.

Ele realmente não fazia idéia do quão feliz eu estava naquele momento.

Charlie Swan iria pagar, ele e toda a sua família iriam sentir como eu me senti, e como essas vitimas também tem família, se sentiram também.

Vou me vingar e salvar a humanidade do segredo mais precioso, guardado a sete chaves pelo governo americano.

_Fim do Capitulo 2_

**N/A:** Oiee bom esse capitulo dois é essencial na historia.

O que acharam ein?Edward malvadão hoho

Na verdade eu to mudando o caminho da fic pra ficar com o final mais emocionante hushushaush tudo esta sendo uma surpresa

Eu estou decepcionada com UMA review só *chora*

Ta ta eu sei que ta no começo da fic então vou postar ate mais ou menos o cap 5 se não tiver reviews eu paro a fic.

Se não tem leitor, pra que eu vou escrever?

Eu só vou agradecer a Gih de novo por betar esse capitulo e a Lilith Mah Cullen** q**ue mandou review e seu carinho*-*

Prometo que capitulo que vem não vão se arrepender de estar lendo a fic, os mistérios que comecem (eles já começaram né?)\o/

PS: a gih vai viajar semana que vem então semana que vem sem fic a não ser que eu tenha reviews que me deixem com um humor imenso pra mim betar =D

Reviews

Xoxo B.


	4. Keep Holding On

**N/A:**Esse capitulo eu mando Avril Lavigne com um clipe lindo de morrer bluck(sim eu amo gg) bom a musica é linda tudo é lindo e ela ta na trilha sonora do filme eragon tbm então...

/watch?v=aMn44Sk5p7E&feature=rec-fresh+div

Enjoy it =)

**Capítulo 3 –Keep Holding On**

Eu não sei ao certo o que faria. Eu passei anos da minha vida pensando em o que dizer, o que fazer,e agora que eu tinha essa oportunidade de ir atrás dele eu não tenho certeza se saberia. Mas eu sabia que eu ia me vingar. O novo Edward teria de esperar.

Fui arrumar alguns papéis, pois não tinha muito que se fazer quando sua chefa simplesmente sai de férias e não deixa nenhum substituto. Jasper me disse que ele ou ela chegaria mais ível o que será que deu em Rose?Como ela mesma disse ''eu não vou te deixar com qualquer um''.E ela era _bem_ séria em tudo o que dizia e prometia,e era uma mulher guerreira,eu a admirava. Por isso aturavam todas as suas birras e manhas.

-Você acha que podemos ir pra casa Jazz?-eu disse impaciente já que agora estava enfileirando clipes.

-Não. Ela me mandou uma mensagem quer ver?- disse ele enquanto fazia um castelinho com cartas de baralho. Aonde ele tinha arranjado aquilo?

-Eu vejo, que mais eu vou fazer?

-Ai ai você ia saber um dia ou outro mesmo lá vai.

Ele abriu seu e-mail e me mostrou o terceiro e-mail. O resto eram todos da Alice. Arr se eles começassem a ficar grudadinhos e me dar nojo eu iria arranjar outro lugar pra morar. Alice ficaria impossível. Fui olhar o e-mail.

De: .br

Para: .br

_Jasper eu sei que não avisei vocês, mas eu tive uns problemas de famí foi a minha filha ela está com alguma espécie de doença rara que os médicos não conseguem tive que ir pra LA procurar médicos Califórnia você sabe como é né? Fale pro Edward ir mesmo pro Lemon's se não quando eu voltar ele vai sair sem cabeça alguma porque eu NÃO quero mais ouvir ele se remoer pelos Edward Cullen? A substituta de vocês vai chegar hoje pela tarde ou sei la quando eu não me importo, só quero que se comportem e não gostem dela. Porque vocês são meus!_

_Ps:eu não teria ido se não fosse realmente importante estou preocupada, quando puder eu ligo._

_Ps²:Eddie vou mante-lo informado ta?Nem pense em ficar preocupado deve ser só sei lá NÃO ligue que eu ligo ,se acordar ela eu mato você.De verdade ein rsrs_

_Eu amo vocês meninos, embora não pareça._

_E NÃO GOSTEM MESMO dela ou dele sei lá quem. Vou sentir saudades._

_Xoxo._

Eu congelei. A _Minha _Lizzie não..

Então ela saiu mesmo por um motivo sé o que será que a minha pequena Lizzie tem?

Rose é mãe de ter apenas 25 anos já tem uma filha de 6 anos. Elizabeth cujo pai é desconhecido por diz que ele na presta e que sua filha não merece conhece-lo, e ele não merece saber da existência dela.

Rose está _errada_.Um pai sofre demais com a ausência de sua filha, e é horrível esconder a mesma toda a infância de sua princesa.E ela não sabe qual seria sua reaçã pergunta pra mim porque ela não tem pai, e se eu posso ser o me parte o coração.E me faz lembrar do Edward Edward praticamente adotei Lizzie. Ela é a minha preciso fazer alguma ela não me avisou?!

Eu bati com força da mesa derrubando seu castelinho.

Porque quando tudo está perfeito ela simplesmente me esconde que a Lizzie tem um problema?

Ela não pode fazer isso comigo.

-Edward se acalme!Cara não deve ser nada não! Se não a Rose pirava cara! Você sabe!

-Não Jazz!!!Não!-eu comecei a gritar

-Cara vamos tomar uma água. Linnett se a chefe chegar ávida que já voltamos ok? Brigada

Ele me puxou até o elevador. Não! Eu não posso perde-la também! O que a Lizzie tem?O que!!!

-Cara se acalme...- Jasper tentava falar e eu realmente não sei, me sentia fraco cadê vez mais,como se estivesse caindo da beira de um precipício, como se minha vida não fizesse sentido algum. Perda. Era esse o sentimento que tinha.

-Cara calma você fica sofrendo por antecipação não é nada cara, respira...

Ele falava enquanto me tirava do elevador e me fazia atravessar a rua até o café.

Ele pediu uma água com muito açúcar e me levou na mesa. Eu estava imóvel. Mas talvez ele estivesse eu fosse dramático demais. E Lizzie vai ficar bem.

Tem que ficar bem.

Eu peguei a água e bebi rapidamente.

Estava me sentindo melhor. Falaria que Jasper tem um dom se não soubesse que ele é humano.

Ah claro, agora eu o humano frágil teria de se envolver de novo com as historias que as crianças têm medo. Mas eu não.

-Cara você ta bem?

Eu não queria falar. Mas não queria preocupar ainda mais o meu amigo.

-Sim

-Porque você surto legal lá...

-Eu sei, me desculpe, é que você não tem idéia do que perder tudo o que se ama.

-Não. Mas eu sei o que é ganhar. E você ganhou cara, não se concentre na perda, se concentre nos momentos felizes e relaxe. A vida é assim. Vamos voltar, já são 4 horas e tipo...Aqui a pouco ela chega.

-Não sei porque a demora.

Disse me levantando.

Keep holding on  
'cause you know we make it trough, we make it trough  
just stay strong  
cause you know i'm here for you  
theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
theres no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it trough, we'll make it  
trough

Continue agüentando firme  
Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, nós conseguiremos  
Apenas seja forte  
Porque você sabe que eu estou aqui por você  
Não há nada que você possa dizer,  
Nada que você possa fazer  
Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade  
Então continue agüentando firme  
Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, nós conseguiremos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Droga de pessoa chata. To o dia inteiro esperando e nada até agora.

-Calma Eddie ela já vem

-Como tem certeza? E se ela for uma velha chata que está...

Fui interrompido quando vi aquela mesma moça que esbarrei de manhã.

Ela estava ainda mais bela.

-Olá, vocês devem ser o Jasper e Edward, eu sou a Violet, sua nova chefe, me desculpem faze-los esperarem tanto é que tive que passar em uns lugares.-ela sorriu

-Claro imagina- Jazz disse praticamente rindo da minha cara de besta

Eu cantei a minha chefe hoje de manhã?

Não Edward, nem quando você tenta mudar, escolhe direito.

, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota...

-Você eu presumo que seja o Edward não?-ela disse corando

-Sou me desculpe por hoje de manhã é que...

-Não, não, não, sem amigos. Certo? -ela estendeu a mão para mim

Eu a apertei.

-Certo

Ela foi se se sentar à mesa de Rose.

Jasper veio me provocar

-''Somos amigos, certo??''-disse tentando imitar a voz de Violet-''Claro chefe só se você me pegar as oito''-tentou imitar a minha e saiu rindo.

-Não se esqueça que a Allie é minha irmã - eu gritei.

Ele fez algo como se fosse um ''Ele vai ver a irmã dele hoje a noite rá rá rá''

O que deu no Jasper? Ficou alegre?

Ótimo Edward vai cuidar da sua vida.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cheguei em casa e quando vi. Puf. Aonde esta a minha TV?

-ALICE!-gritei

-Oi Edward,chamou? -disse ela cantarolando escada a baixo.

-TV?-disse simplesmente.

-Conserto dãã esqueceu? O botão do volume tava com defeito. Mandei virem pegar.

Bufei. Ufa. Só me faltava agora eu perder minha TV.

-Péssimo dia né?- ela me perguntou

-Não.- disse carrancudo

-Chefe ruim ou...?

-Eu dando em cima dela.

Alice ficou espantada e começou a rir que nem uma condenada.

-Rá rá rá pode rir vai ri.

-Mas como você conseguiu essa proeza senhor inteligência?

-Eu não sabia que era ela. Ela apareceu lá no gabinete mais cedo e eu praticamente me joguei nela.-Literalmente. E depois de algum tempo eu descobri isso.

-Wow ta bom eu realmente mudo minha opinião contra você Edward. Você não é masoquista, é suicida.

Bufei e fui até a geladeira. Bom ela tinha ido ao mercado ao menos.

-Fez alguma coisa pra comer?

-Não. Claro que não! Não acredito que se Edward pra fora, hoje é meu encontro com o Jasper.

-Ah,claro claro, me desculpa me esqueci -enojei com o pensamento em minha .

-Que cara é essa? -ela me perguntou vindo em minha direção.

Não pude evitar comecei a choramingar.

-Lizzie está doente, Rose foi pra LA procurar tratamento,mas os médicos não conseguiram diagnosticar ainda. Estou com muito medo Allie.

-Oh meu Deus Edward! Não acredito! mas ela tão pequenininha como o...-ela se interrompeu.

-Edward Junior -disse a complementando. Não sentia mais dor de culpa sabendo que eu ia me vingar.

-Ahh- ela disse meia zonza- é.

-Eu vou subir pra você terminar aqui - disse apontando para a sua mão cheia de velas.

Ela abriu um sorriso.

-Sabe que sempre, sempre pode contar comigo né meu irmão? Eu te amo Ed .-ela me deu um beijo carinhoso.

-Eu também Al Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Ela sorriu.

Fui no meu quarto enquanto ela colocava velas vermelhas pela sala. Argh. Minha irmã/ex-cunhada com meu melhor amigo. Que lindo. Mas se der certo...

Interrompi meus pensamentos quando vi na TV que estava ligada no quarto de Alice:

''_E ele continua. Ele nunca vai parar? Vai nós atingir também?Eu espero que não.''_

o final. Pulei ao perceber que meu celular tremia em meu bolso.

-Alô?-atendi rapidamente.

-Senhor Cullen?-disse uma voz desconhecida.

-Sim ele mesmo, quem gostaria?

-Aqui é George Junks do FBI.

naquele momento.

-Sim o que gostaria?-respondi depois de um breve segundo.

-Creio que o senhor acompanha o caso não?

-Sim estou nele.

-Enfim, acabaram de matar mais uma vitima, gostaríamos da sua presença aqui o mais breve possível.

-Claro, eu já estou a caminho.

Desliguei o telefone.

So far away i wish you were here  
before it's too late this could all disapear  
before the doors close, this comes to an end  
but with you by my side i will fight and defend i'll  
fight and defend yeah yeah

Hear me when i say, when i say  
i believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change  
destiny  
what ever is ment to be  
will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah

Escute-me quando digo, quando digo  
Que acredito que nada mudará, nada mudará o destino  
O que quer que seja, nós resolveremos perfeitamente

Não de novo. Charlie de novo. Infelizmente eu não tenho com certeza a resposta da televisão, mas eu vou fazer de tudo para que não. Para proteger a , Rose, Jasper, Emmett. Mas principalmente por Anne e EJ e pela Lizzie.

Tão longe, eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui  
Antes que seja tarde demais, isso tudo poderia desaparecer  
Antes que as portas se fechem, isso chegue ao fim  
Mas com você ao meu lado, eu lutarei e defenderei  
Eu lutarei e defenderei

_Fim do capítulo 3._

**N/A:**Oi amores desculpem a demora a beta voltou agora,e eu tava sem pc algum tempo...bom mas enfim aqui está um capitulo curtinho mas agora sim as coisas começam aiaiauiui

Agora os capítulos vão ser maiores eu prometo e vou postar uns dois por semana.

Obrigada a todos que adicionam no alerta e nos favoritos *o* owm que guti guti

E claroo as reviews *-* eu amo vocês

Gih por betar de novo bem vinda de volta miga*-*

Anyway eu to envolvida em outra coisa já haushauasha mas abafa que não vai interferir na fic ok?

Bom meus amores obrigada a atenção e carinho de vocês e prometo que agora as coisas esquentam.

Xoxo

B.


	5. My Life Again

**N/A:**Oiee hoje eu sugiro uma banda que conheci ontem e.e mas eu viciei na musiquinha e depois fui fazer a tradução (sim não tem a tradução e essa ai é minha podem perceber) achei perfeita pra esse capitulo

Então enjoy it

/watch?v=-t48zEkfGSg

**Capítulo 4 – My Life Again**

Sai correndo de casa assim que desliguei o telefone sai correndo escada abaixo dando uma explicação rápida e qualquer a Alice. Nem ao menos esperei o elevador e desci escada a baixo pulando cada degrau, ultrapassando cada obstáculo, cai uma vez e me levantei, quase cai outra quando finalmente cheguei a garagem.

Entrei no meu carro acionei o botão no portão e coloquei a chave na ignição.

Eu estava no Hotel Palace em poucos minutos, já que morava em uma área privilegiada da Califó o ''governo'' é culpado pela morte de sua família algo se ganha disso. A única coisa que me atrapalhou realmente foi à imprensa. O céu quanta gente! E os curiosos então, especulando, criticando. ser visto com certeza. Preferia não Ter meu nome envolvido com a imprensa de novo.

Fui até a recepção do hotel dizendo para a imprensa que era apenas um rico que mora em um tive contanto com a vitima. Quando cheguei lá tinha uma moça bonita com cara de ser simpática, porém muito, muito assustada.

-E-eu n-não sei o que aconteceu!-ela dizia sem parar

-Sou Edward Cullen- me apresentei ao agente que estava falando com ela.

-Ah bem,estávamos te esperando mesmo. Sou Lincol Patrick Sant, agente Lincol como prefiro que me chamem.-ele disse me oferecendo a mão que apertei.- Bom senhorita Luna depois voltamos a conversar tá? Descanse e fique aqui que vou guiar o senhor Cullen ao local do ?-ele me disse muito cordial.

No caminho até o quarto prestei atenção nos detalhes. Se a vitima morava ou estava na cobertura, onde me guiaram, seria impossível ninguém ver nada. Um hotel assim sempre tem muitos empregados e ninguém nunca se passa despercebido por ninguém, existem câmeras de segurança também .Mas algo me chamou atenção na maçaneta da porta.

Ela não fora arrombada.

-Como você vê Sr. Cullen a porta não foi arrombada. - Lincol interrompeu meus pensamentos - Então suponho que ele tinha a chave ou a vitima abriu a porta.

-Ou ele entrou pela janela-eu disse em direção a janela da cozinha, que ficava nos fundos.

-Isso é muito improvável Sr. Cullen se for mesmo ele, ele nunca conseguiria escalar vinte e cinco andares sem ser visto. Continuo com a minha teoria. - disse Lincol friamente.

-Bom meu caro, você tem razão, mas ele pode não ter escalado tanto assim. E sou agente, gostaria que usasse o nome que me pertence.-respondi com a mesma frieza.

-Como é que é?Agente Cullen.

-Obrigada e poderia me emprestar o telefone do apartamento?

Ele riu e zombando disse ''obviamente''.

Peguei e disquei o número da recepção.

-Luna?

-Sim. Os senhores precisam de algo? - ela disse ao ver que a ligação vinha do 253.

-Na verdade me dizer se o quarto 241 ou 243 estariam livres ontem a noite?E se não, quando ocorreu a locação.

-Claro-depois de uns instantes ela me respondeu - o 241 está locado á dois meses e meio e o 243 foi locado ontem.

Bingo.

-E poderia me dizer quem o locou?- disse olhando com um ar de vitória para o Agente Lincol que escutava de boca aberta.Rá rá.

-Sim,um homem chamado Hubert Ostón. De 31 anos, senhor.

-Hmm características físicas, por favor.

-Mais ou menos 1,73 de altura, cabelos negros com um chapéu de cowboy que lhe tampava o rosto, e era magro e...Desculpe não consigo ser mais útil.

-Mais do que você já foi impossível, obrigada Luna - disse com um sorriso que lhe deve Ter deixado feliz por ser útil, pois desligou orgulhosa.

-Bom quer ouvir as minhas teorias, detetive?

Todos que estavam no quarto o local do crime vieram para a sala.

-Charlie alugou o apartamento 153 com um nome falso e escalou da sua janela da cozinha até a janela da cozinha da vitima, entrou até seu quarto e a matou. Mas é irrelevante minha teoria não é mesmo? Nem ao menos vi a vitima, vamos nos apressar, sem nos precipitar senhor Lincol.-Adorei utilizar o senhor enquanto ele estava boquiaberto comigo. Eu tenho experiência. Anos estudando isso.

-Claro, vamos ao quarto.-ele disse.

Quando entrei no quarto tudo já estava demarcado. A vitima estava na cama ao lado de um lenço roxo, com um tiro no peito.

-Ninguém ouviu o tiro, ninguém tinha contato com ela a senhorita Christie Welamot, ela nunca se envolveu com nenhuma sujeira, e os parentes não eram muito ligados a ela, sem filhos, sem namorados. Diferente das outras vitimas que você receberá o relatório em seu e-mail - atrasados. Quem comanda o caso mesmo?

-Hmm quem comanda o caso?

-Eu - disse Lincol.

Eu deixei um risinho escapar, entendi a desordem.

-Bom posso analisar a vitima?

-Concessão permitida.

Fui verificar o corpo.

Encontrei algo muito interessante.

Se ela não era casada e era uma mulher rica não usava sempre as mesmas jóão porque uma marca tão forte de anel no dedo?

Decidi ficar com essa informação só para mim.

A vitima trajava um vestido rose de babados e estava descalça. No seu pescoço havia uma pequena gargantilha de ouro e em suas mãos nada. E com aquela gargantilha lhe era permitido colocar uma pulseira ou um anel. O que confirma que ela estava usando um anel há muito tempo e estava usando na ocasião de sua morte, mas depois não usava mais. O que Charlie iria querer com um anel?

Bom é apenas uma teoria.

-Como pode ver a vitima estava vestida então diríamos que ela ou chegava de algum lugar ou saia para algum lugar.-Lincol disse o obvio.

Fui analisar a cor do corpo...Bom ele parecia estar morto a um dia mesmo.

-Mas e se ela não foi morta aqui.

-Ninguém a viu saindo agente.

-Ninguém a viu saindo como ela, mas e se ele a sequestrou, isso poderia eu descartaria a minha primeira teoria...a mais improvável. Ele a sequestrou fazendo-a se disfarçar para não levantar suspeitas e a levou a algum lugar próximo, porque ele não se daria ao trabalho de leva-la a tão longe e trazer o corpo.A matou lá, pegou o corpo, colocou dentro de seu carro, o que me leva a minha primeira teoria que ele alugou um apartamento, a levou disfarçada mesmo dentro de algum lugar ou com o corpo fingindo estarem se abraçando não sei,e a levou de volta ao apartamento,sem vestígios,colocou esse seu lenço violeta e foi embora.

-Ahmm é provável...Complicado, mas provável - disse um detetive.

Lincol com muita contradição concordou não sabendo explicar como ninguém ouviu os tiros.

-Nós vamos fazer as autopsias e tudo mais, ver os vídeos, se quisesse se juntar a nós...-Lincol já estava gostando de mim. Que bom?

-Não obrigado - eu disse- eu tenho que ir a um compromisso- não tinha nada - pode me mandar junto com o relatório?

-Claro. Até mais agente. Foi um prazer.- ele estendeu a mão a mim.

-Foi todo meu e obrigado. Tchau a todos- peguei a sua mão e acenei aos outros.

Xxxxxxxxx

Cheguei ao meu carro e olhei pro banco. É eu poderia Ter ficado. Porque não fiquei mesmo?Ah é, uma terrível antipatia com Lincol.

Isso vai ser difícil. Olhei pro meu livro que ainda tinha que devolver...iria pagar multa de dois dias.

Então já fiquei feliz por Ter saído de lá .Já era quase nove horas da noite e fui em direção a biblioteca municipal.

Chegando lá fiquei algum tempo procurando vaga. Lugar difícil de finalmente encontrei estacionei e bati em um carro na minha frente.

..

Desde quando era um péssimo motorista?

Só sei que o dono daquele Spyker não ia ficar nada, nada feliz com que meu maserati prata reluzente tivesse batido nele.

Tá tudo bem, eu ia entrar na biblioteca, devolver o livro e ir atrás do dono.

Sou um policial tenho que dar o exemplo .Mas que droga de exemplo que vai me custar caro.

Entrei na biblioteca e peguei a fila de 5 pessoas no caixa de atrasos. Droga. Ia ser melhor se eu não tivesse atrasado era só colocar na caixa.

Quando tinha duas na minha frente era a vez de uma moça alta com cabelos compridos e lisos negros passar.

-Olá senhorita, nome?

-Hill.-Seria Violet?

-Aham senhorita Violet.-sim era ela. -seu cadastro está muito antigo, na verdade -a moça deu uma olhada estranha para a minha chefe - bom se você pudesse atualiza-lo naquele balcão ali-ela apontou a um balcão - você pode resolver isso, se não eu terei que chamar a supervisora.

-Tudo bem

-É só tirar uma foto também aqui comigo que eu já passo direto pra lá. -ela levantou uma maquina de tirar foto.

-Ahh...não da pra usar a do cadastro antigo?

-Mas é da sua avó, eu acredito.

-Avó...Ah é eu tenho o mesmo nome dela...Não sabia que ela tinha cadastro aqui...Tudo bem.

Quando a moça sorriu e levantou a maquina Violet caiu no chão.

Todos fizeram um tumulto em cima dela .Eu fui atrás correndo socorrer a minha chefe e a mulher que eu dei em cima.

-Espere eu conheço ela vou leva-la a um hospital.-eu disse

-E o senhor é quem?

-Ela é minha chefa no CBI.

Ah,vi todos falarem simultaneamente.

Peguei Violet nos braços e a levei pro meu carro.

O dono do carro da frente ia Ter que me desculpar, mas era uma emergência.

A coloquei na parte de trás deitada, e dirigi rapidamente pro pronto-socorro local.

Chegando no hospital a colocaram em uma maca e a levaram para um consultório onde um médico iria examina-la.

-O senhor é o que dela?-me perguntou a enfermeira.

-Eu...sou ah é seu amigo.-não era tão errado dizer isso já que ela mesma sugeriu isso hoje mais cedo.

-Espere aqui ok?

-Ok

Depois de quinze minutos ela estava de pé com um médico do lado.

-Violet.-eu disse pro médico saber que eu estava com ela.

-Edward?

-O senhor...ah- o médico nem quis fazer pergunta alguma.-bom ela teve apenas uma queda de pressão repentina não é nada de mais, já lhe receitei algo. Adeus senhores.-ele disse maneando a cabeça e indo embora.

-Eu...-droga o que eu ia falar agora?

-Obrigada-ela sorriu.

-Ah não foi nada mesmo.

-É não sabia que gostava de ler.

-Você ainda não sabe nada sobre mim - brinquei.

-É verdade. E nem você sobre mim.-ela retribuiu a brincadeira.

Acho que ela reparou que fiquei olhando que nem um idiota pra ela porque ela desviou o olhar e interrompeu o silêncio.

-Meu carro...eu preciso ir pegar.

-Não não vai dirigir nessas condições. Eu deixo meu carro lá eu pego seu carro e te levo em casa e depois eu volto lá.

-Hmm tudo bem.

Ela me seguiu até o carro.

-Adoro essa cor.

-Hmm eu também.

-O meu é prata com detalhes dentro prata cromado eu amo.

-Nossa uma adoradora de carros.

-Pelo menos acompanho meu namorado né?

-Não eu. Não sei nada, só colocar gasolina.

Nós rimos.

-Me diz algo sobre você -eu disse.

-Sobre mim?Acho que não tenho nada interessante na realidade.

-Está falando que uma história de vida não é interessante?Por favor, você é uma policial, quer história mais interessante que isso???-a estimulei

Ela deu uma risadinha embaraçada. Ok Edward pare de achar tudo na sua chefa lindo.

-Bom...Minha mãe faleceu ano retrasado e meu pai a três anos.-ela parecia estar em outra dimensão falando disso, provavelmente se lembrando dos eu ia me desculpar ela prosseguiu - mamãe ficou grávida de outro homem e morreu no parto...Eles já eram pai...Ele...-ela parecia estar procurando as palavras exatas.-ele morreu trabalhando...Ele era um agente também.

-Eu lamento muito - disse ao faltar apenas um quarteirão para chegarmos a biblioteca.

-Não teria como você saber. Bom e eu me formei ano passado na verdade. Eu sou mais nova e já sua chefa-ela brincou.-Não, é que eles se sentiram meio que culpados por eu ter perdido meu pai, e me recompensaram assim, que irônico não?

-É.

Ficamos calados alguns instantes até que eu cheguei na frente da biblioteca e ela reconheceu o seu carro.

O quê?

Oh não.

...

-O que aconteceu com ele?-ela perguntou olhando a sua traseira.

.Merda.

-Parece que um Maserati bateu nele.

Merda maior ainda, porque ela tem que conhecer carros?

-Edward tem algo a me dizer?-ela me encarou.

-Ah! Você é a dona do Spyker.-eu praticamente raios de tipo de reação irracional é essa?

Mas para a minha total surpresa ela começou a rir.

-O que?-eu perguntei provavelmente com cara de bobo.

-Não tem problema sério, o seguro cobre não se preocupe com isso.

Mas ela continuou a rir. Qual era a graça?

-É que essa sua cara de assustado foi hilária demais me desculpe. Edward Cullen não sabia que batia nos carros e saia correndo depois.-ela riu mais ainda.

Minha cara deve Ter ficado pior ainda porque comecei a gaguejar tentando me desculpar.

-Sério sem problemas, eu tenho uma forma de você me recompensar. Me leve para jantar, estou faminta ,não se deixa alguém que acabou de sair do hospital assim faminto, vamos eu ligo pro seguro e eles chegam em poucos minutos.-ela disse tirando o celular da bolsa. Era um sharp totalmente coberto por diamantes. Ou ela recebeu uma recompensa bem generosa pela morte do pai ou a herança foi bem generosa. Ela gostava de gastar e Ter coisas caras. Bom, eu també Edward bobo, ela acabou de te chamar pra sair e você fica reparando se ela é consumista ou não? Claro que é! Ela é mulher! Todas adoram gastar. Eu também não fico atrás.

Lembrei-me de novo do pedido.

-Ah claro, claro, claro.-para de falar estúpido. De repente eu me lembrei. Não conheço restaurantes a não ser aqueles que entregam em casa, mas ela não iria querer comer frango,comida japonesa de restaurantes baratos.

Agradeci mentalmente a Rosalie por Ter me dado aquele cartão. Santa Rosalie.

Acho que fiquei pensando demais porque ela desligou o telefone e me disse que o seguro já estava a caminho.

Depois de alguns 15 minutos, no qual aproveitei pra ir devolver o meu livro e o dela, eles já tinham levado o carro.

-Hmm alguma idéia de restaurante senhor?-ela me disse entrando no meu carro.

-Na verdade sim, conhece o Lemon's?

-Não, sou nova por aqui, acho que não falei né?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Adoro novas experiências, vamos.-ela me disse toda animada.

No caminho enquanto a música me tocava me sentia inteiro, vivo, sentindo uma energia doce vindo de dentro daquele ambiente, saindo, emergindo dela, e entrando em mim, era como se fosse um raio de sol no meio de um céu negro, escuro, sem estrelas alguma. Como se a minha vida estivesse sendo trazida de volta para mim.

Será que eu finalmente estava vivendo de novo?

Mas com a pessoa errada se apaixonar pela sua chefa?E amor a primeira vista só acontece uma vez, e com você já aconteceu.

Mas hoje eu não iria me importar com nada, nem com ninguém.

Eu vou apenas curtir e sentir o momento.

Sentir-me vivo novamente em anos, não é nenhum pecado é?

Afinal ela foi quem convidou, nada de mais vai acontecer, eu ganhei a minha vida de volta.

Eu tenho a vingança, e um possível amor.

You had your love for sale and i bought it,

Você tinha seu amor pra venda e eu comprei

Thought it was a steal till i lost it,

Pensei que era roubar, mas eu o perdi

How could i change who i was,

Como posso mudar quem eu sou?

For someone im not even proud of,

Para alguém que eu nem estou orgulhosa

I'm saying this to you because,

Eu estou dizendo isso pra você porque

I've finally had enough

Eu finalmente me cansei

(Chorus)

I'm taking every breath,

Eu estou pegando cada respiração

Taking every minute,

Pegando cada minuto

This is my world and you're just livin' in it,

Esse é meu mundo e você está somente indo embora

I'm walkin' away right now before you leave,

Eu estou saindo bem agora antes de você ir

Takin' back the days, sleeping through the night,

Pegando de volta os dias,dormindo a noite

This story of love gone wrong has a happy end,

Essa historia de amor que vem ocorrendo mal tem um final feliz

Coz' this is my life again- oh

Porque essa é a minha vida de novo

É essa _realmente_ vai ser a minha vida de volta.

**N/A:**Wow que capitulo mais guti guti *nn*

So vou te falar...ai tem coisa

Obrigada a todas que colocam no alerta,favoritos,as reviews,obrigada mesmo é muito importante pra mim não ficar depressiva e matar todo mundo.

E queria falar pra julesbinoche que eu não tenho nada contra a TB eu to baixando a primeira temporada e gostando até rsrs

É que o Edward não acredita em vampiros,zumbis,bruxas,bla bla,entende? Se eu for te dar alguma explicação eu vou falar a historia, a gente não quer isso né?

Obrigada pelo carinho *nn*

De todas vocês, Gih brigada por betar

Amo vocês

Comentem

xoxo


	6. Good Girls Go Bad

**N/A:**Som de hoje é da Leighton Meester feat o Cobra musica muito magavilhosa (amo ela) enfim aproveitem e sintam a emoção *-*

/watch?v=8G2Zcd20bdM&feature=fvw

**Capítulo 5 – Good Girls Go Bad**

O bar estava simplesmente era...ok Rose estava certa,era incrível,tinha uma cara incrível,tocava músicas alegres,e várias luzes coloridas na pista de dança com mesas ao redor,era legal.A quanto tempo estou fora do mundo Deus?! Perdi pretendo reconquistar.

-Ah qual é isso aqui ta totalmente cheio.- reclamou uma moça atrás de nós na fila – nem que fossemos famosos deixavam a gente entrar.

-Qual é gata - falou um homem com uma voz um tanto insinuativa – a gente não precisa entrar ai,podemos ir direto ao ponto.-Ela deu um leve tapa no braço dele.

-Mas eu quero ir ai,dizem ser muito Rox você é tira,consegue alguma coisa.-ela suplicou para o Rox.

-Tá gata eu tento.

Rox saiu na minha frente e passou na frente de todos com ela atrás dele,e todos reclamando ''aonde esses retardados pensam que vão??'' ele chegou lá na porta e disse alguma coisa como ''eu sou tira cara,dava pra me por na frente me passar,eu fico te devendo uma'' é parecia mesmo que aquele homem alto negro iria precisar de algum favor daquele pilantra,como existem pessoas que querem levar vantagem em tudo.

Acho que fiquei fazendo essa minha pequena reflexão por muito tempo porque Violet me cutucou.

-Hey tava aonde?No mundo da lua?

-Hmp-bufei- lá provavelmente não tem tanta fila.

-O tal de Rox conseguiu entrar e é só um agente-ela se auto-alertou- desculpa.

-Imagina eu mereço depois do que fiz...

Ela deu um risinho.

-É não posso dizer que não fiquei foi uma honra também,sabe quanto tempo não me chamam pra sair?Mas que seja...acho que ele consegue nos passar também,somos dois tiras.

-Ah!Então você também tira vantagem de ser policial!-disse brincando.

-Então você da em cima de menininhas inocentes que nem ao menos te conhecem e ainda derruba os livros dela!-ela riu de volta.

-Ok acho que eu posso guarda esse seu pequeno segredinho sujo.

-Obrigada senhor Cullen.

Ela gesticulou a mão para que eu fosse na frente,eu disse ''primeiro as damas''.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

E não é que o Bob expulsou um casal da mesa!Esses seguranças realmente ou tem muitos podres ou tem alguma espécie de queda por mulheres com decote.

Espera um pouco?Ela abriu um botão da blusa dela no carro e eu nem notei! Ótimo Edward,ótimo mesmo,ela te dando mole e você dormindo pensando em como teria sua vida de volta! Como você quer ter se você nem se da a chance?Chega de momento reflexão!Tá com a maior cara de bobo agora!Acorda!

-E não é que deu certo. -murmurei pro silêncio

Ela me fitava. Não ela fitava meus lá indireta?Eu não sei mais nem flertar!

Olhei para o chão de vergonha.

-É deu,aqui estamos.

-Desculpe,o que o casal vai querer?-disse um garçom aos gritos.

-Hmm eu acho que um coquetel sem álcool de abacaxi.-ela gritou para ele.

Ta aquilo tava estranho.

-E você Ed?-ela gritou pra mim.

-Ahh o mesmo.-nem estava preocupado em olhar o menu.

-Ok trago já pra vocês.- impressão minha ou ele olhou pro decote dela e sorriu?

-Casal...espero que não se incomode.-ela me disse-eu só não achei...

-Tudo bem sério,não se preocupe...ele olhou pro seu decote ou impressão minha?-tive que estava linda com aquela blusa branca de botões com um sutiã neutro.

E eu estava...

-E você está com ciúmes?-ela perguntou o que estava me perguntando.

-Acho que só você iria poder me dizer isso.-disse em um tom sedutor,pelo menos ao meu ponto de vista.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

-Edward Cullen você está dando em cima de mim de novo?

-Eu acho que sim, um homem pode cometer um erro duas vezes,não pode?

Ela fez que sim.

-Podem.

Ela desviou o olhar e eu fiquei em seus olhos. Ela estava corada. Eu a deixei embaraçada.

-E eu queria dançar, vem comigo?-a tirei daquela situação.

-Pensei que nunca fosse pedir. -ela me deu sua mão e eu a guiei até a pista.

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go (good girls go)

I know your type  
Yeah, daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite (one bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
Cuz just one night  
Couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

A música batia em um ritmo intenso. Fui me movendo aos poucos. Era tão bom estar de volta!Ela dança _para mim_. E eu dançava com ela. Sentindo a música e aquela conexão que estava acontecendo entre nós. Eu _gostava_ dela.

Que mau teria se me entregasse?

Que mau _teria_.

I know your type  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy (that guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust

-_But just one night couldn't be so wrong.._.-ela cantou em meu ouvido com a música._Só uma noite não pode ser tão errada..._

-_You make me want lose control._-com o refrão repetido fui capaz de cantar pra ela._Você me faz querer perder o controle._

She was so shy  
'til i drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad

I was hangin in the corner with my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but i couldn't resist

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go (good girls go)

Ela foi dançando mais perto de mim agora e chegou perto do meu rosto. Não parava de mover seu corpo perto de mim,e nossos narizes estavam colados,nossos lábios próximos um do outro,próximo demais um do outro,fiz menção de encosta-los mas a música acabou e começou uma mais lenta,não me importei eu iria beija-la,mas ela se afastou.

-Isso foi um erro,um erro muito muito grande.-ela saiu em direção a mesa se desculpando - Não devia ter feito isso...me desculpa Edward.

-Não não sente.-eu ri da sua preocupação lendo em seus olhos o desejo que ela tinha por mim também.

-É... não sinto mesmo.-ela riu corando.

-Não precisamos ficar que nem dois adolescentes... então me conta...a quanto tempo não te chamam pra sair?-perguntei me lembrando do que ela disse.

-Ah...eles sempre tinham medo do meu pai na verdade...mas depois me tornei a garota que tem a mãe problemática...depois da morte dela eu me tranquei mais ainda em estudos...e hoje mudei pra cá.

-Ah então eles perderam

-E-eu já falei demais de mim,e você?

-Se me chamam pra sair?Ou se eu tenho uma família problemática?

-Os dois,sem remorços-ela riu.

-Bom...perdi minha esposa grávida a quatro anos por um serial killer que eu estou caçando a tempos...

-Me desculpe...quer dizer...você não parece velho.

-É...vinte e seis anos.

-Hmm eu tenho vinte e dois não estou muito atrás.

-Está linda-ela corou-Ok então eu ganhei uma cunhada que é minha irmã agora que vive comigo,Alice,do resto tenho apenas o pessoal da delegacia e um cara do prédio.

-E a mim.-ela me corrigiu.

essa é a minha vida basicamente...trabalhar...planejar...sinceramente depois que pegar ele não sei o que vou fazer.

Ela riu.

Depois de um breve silencio que estávamos tomando nossos coquetéis deixados ali pelo garçom,ela quebrou o silencio.

-Você acredita na música?

-Como?-não entendi

-Que...boas garotas podem se tornar más?

-Ah claro.Já vi tanta coisa...você é nova mas já deve ter visto bastante...garotas ricas mesmo...influenciadas pelo namorado fazem cada coisa...

-E você perdoaria?

-Depende do tipo.

-Uma assassina...suponhamos.

-Depende da assassina...mas perdi tudo o que tinha por causa de um...provavelmente depende da pessoa,mas não conheço nenhuma.-_Erro._

Ela pareceu ter ficado imersa em outro lugar...chocada...gelada.

-Vamos dançar?prometo não passar dos limites.-ela me disse.

-Prometo pensar em você cumprir essa promessa.

Dançamos agora ao som de outra batida até altas horas da noite,eu sempre tentando alguma coisa,ela se desviando.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fui deixa-la em casa,e estranhei ela morar no Hotel do assassinato...o ela era nova,devia estar arrumando as coisas ainda,provisório.

-Obrigada pela carona...e por perfeito,devíamos sair mais se você não bater no meu carro e eu desmaiar.-nós rimos.

-Tudo bem,prometo te dar um jantar descente,descobri uma boa amiga afinal.

-Amigos ficam com amigos?-ela me perguntou.

Eu movi a cabeça.

-Porque não?

Me inclinei dela e senti borboletas no meu estomago quando nossos lábios se colaram,era perfeito para mim,eu sentia como se pudesse cair que um anjo me seguraria,ela era um anjo,pura, foi um momento muito se distanciou de mim.

-Isso não é certo.

Eu ia falar mas ela colocou suas mãos em meus lábios.

-Mas toda vez que eu for tentar fugir,você vai estar lá....segurando o meu coração,eu vou tentar arranca-lo de você...mas não vai dar certo...seria errado dizer que eu gosto de você?

-Sim.

-Bom,então Edward Cullen,eu acho que amo você.Boa noite.

E ela saiu me dando as costas.Não consegui me mover,algo me dizia para ir atrás dela,mas outra me dizia que não hoje.Não hoje,mas amanhã é outro dia,eu vou poder dizer pra ela que sinto o mesmo,em tão pouco tempo...eu sinto que já a conheço...como se me lembrasse...a minha Anna.

_Fim do capítulo 5._

**N/A:**Hey pessoas! Quem for esperto já pega a essência da história nesse capitulo fofo...enfim eu estou com problemas aqui em casa...troca de móveis...deu errado...mãe surtada...bla bla bla enfim então o próximo capitulo pode demorar um pouquinho...e por favor me digam se to demorando demais pra postar...eu acho que to bem mas sei lá...enfim opinião de vcs é sempre muito essencial para mim porque amo vocês...

Gih não betou esse capitulo por erros técnicos (minha internet) mas ela beta o próximo...e já querendo aproveitar da boa vontade de vocês a gih começou uma fic alisper *nn* ta no meu perfil enfim se alguém tiver curiosidade... ta muito legal mesmo,acreditem

Enfim reviews..favoritos...alertar...sinalzinho de fogo...qualquer coisa serve so fala ''EU TO AQUI'' ta bom pra mim (mentira quero opiniões) beijinhos mordidos pra vocês meus vampirinhos (que coisa mais brega)


	7. Algumas coisas acontecem na noite

**N/A:**Esse capitulo promete hules \o/ escutem a musica e esperem haushauhsas

/watch?v=GghUNlwh5yk

Bom...enjoy it...espero mesmo que gostem =)

**Capítulo 6 – Algumas coisas acontecem na noite**

Mais um dia que eu acordo e não acredito que aquela noite aconteceu,já se foram três dias e mesmo assim não paro de pensar naquele beijo...e de como ela me lembrava a minha eu seja apenas um psicopata louco que quer a mulher de volta e acha ela em outra,ou um homem querendo uma outra chance na vida com uma mulher incrível.

Alice também continua quicando de um lado para o outro falando sobre o quão perfeito foi seu encontro com Jasper. ''Jasper é lindo'' ''Ele é romântico,por que não notei nele antes???'' e mais um monte de coisas que ela acha maravilhoso,ela acha que eu estou estranho,em outro mundo,mas eu não disse nada pra ela não ela já quer fazer meu ...se tudo der certo hoje quando vê-la novamente...eu falo pra ela.

Tomara mesmo que ela não falte,se demita,ou nada iria me enfiar dentro do guarda-roupa e ficar lá me arrependendo de ter nascido.

-Oi Allie-dei um beijo nela que estava fazendo bacon.

-Oi Edinho - ela disse toda alegre e me deu outro beijo- Bacons?

-Hmm claro adoro seus bacons.-disse pegando um prato.

-Como dormiu?

-Muito bem,e você,dormiu aqui?

Ela deu uma olhos estavam brilhando,ela estava radiante,muito mais que já era,ela estava _feliz_.Aquilo me deixava nas nuvens,eu a amava,quando ela estava feliz,eu estava também.

-To falando sério responde.-olhei com cara de irmão super protetor.

-Não Edward,não dormi,fui na casa do seu melhor amigo.

-Ahhh isso explica muito dona Alice.

Ela me deu um tapa.

-Bobo,se quer saber,eu acho que estou amando!-ela gritou.

-É,é muito bom...

Fiquei pensando por um momento.

-Você ta com carinha de feliz Eddie,o que ta acontecendo...fala,fala,fala!!!-ela me sacudia.

-Se tudo der certo...eu falo pra você ok?

-Hmmm o Edward Cullen-viúvo-solitário-emo ta namorando?

-Não to namorando-estava me sentindo um adolescente.-E eu não sou emo.

-Mas é solitário,eu fico muito,muito feliz mesmo Eddie.-ela sorriu.

-Eu ficaria mais se soubesse que você tem suco de laranja pra mim.

Ela abriu um sorriso e me mostrou uma jarra enorme.

Ficamos ali o resto daquele pequeno tempo da manhã falando sobre como Jasper era perfeito...e quem seria a minha amiga a ela que ela não Alice continuou tentando.

-Vamos?-ela disse.

-Pra onde?Você entra mais tarde.

-Vou com você hoje.-ela sorriu.E eu bufei.

-Vai vamos.

-Só vou pegar minha bolsa.-ela saiu saltitante.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Quando cheguei a delegacia ela estava lá,sentada em sua mesa falando com Meu Deus Do Céá que isso vai dar certo?E se ela quiser que eu vá embora?E se disser pra todo mundo que eu agarrei ela?Oh Meu Deus.

-Hey Edward-disse Jasper fazendo sinal para mim ir ficar com ele.

Eu realmente pensei em fingir que não vi,mas ai me lembrei que seria inútil adiar.

-Jazz.-eu falei indo em sua direção.

-Oi Edward-ela disse meio tímida.

-Olá Violet.-prendi meus olhos nos seus.

-Que raios ta acontecendo aqui?Eu ein...ignora mesmo viu.-Jasper reclamou.

-Oi Jasper.-disse olhando pra ela.

-Pff fica ai eu vou...oh meu deus ALICE!-ele saiu correndo e os dois devem ter feito as coisas mais fofas do mundo juntos.

Eu fiquei pensando se eu deveria falar primeiro ou ela...

Decidi que eu devia fazer alguma coisa.

-Violet eu entenderia se você não quisesse se lembrar da noite anterior a hoje...

Silê continuava me olhando.

-Eu entendo mesmo ta? ela me ignorou de mudar de tática.-Bom eu realmente acho que deveríamos trocar as cadeiras estão tão velinhas...

-Edward você realmente acha que eu conseguira passar uma borracha no passado?

-Ah...eu posso me esquecer se quiser.-disse sinceramente...não sabendo se aquilo seria valido.

-Não eu não quero...só acho que assumir um compromisso agora não sei se seria certo...

-Eu entendo sério mais do que possa imaginar...

-Então você quer...

-Ser amigo de você?

-Acho que...sim.-ela disse tristonha.

-É...eu também sinto...

Parei de falar aquelas palavras confusas e me entreguei em um beijo cheio de paixão para ela,dando meu ser,eu não me importava que todos estavam vendo,que estávamos no trabalho ou sei lá o que ali era eu e isso.Nós dois no meu mundo ficando cada vez mais perfeito.

Ela se separou de mim e me deu um breve sorriso.

-Sabe Edward estamos indo rápido demais...

-Eu sei.-ela esperava que eu fosse me desculpar?Eu não sabia que estava errado mas que se dane.

Ela riu.

-O que?-disse em meia palavra.

-Não é que...sei lá...olhe ao seu redor.

Quando ela disse eu finalmente me quando olhei não havia absolutamente ningué tinham ido embora.

-Será que eles acharam que...-eu disse.

-Não provavelmente do jeito que estávamos eles queriam que arranjássemos um quarto.-ela riu.

-Bom...eu posso arranjar se você quiser.

-Edward!-ela me deu um tapinha.-Quero as coisas certas e a alguns dias você me chama pra sair e ai a gente vê o que pode ?

-Tudo bem.-eu eu peguei meu celular e digitei uma mensagem pra ela.

''_Não gosto de esperar,você sabe.''_

Enviar.

Ela parou de andar,pegou o celular e virou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Te pego as nove ta?-eu disse.-Aliás eu estou te devendo uma...essa pode ser como amigos mas....

-...as outras a gente vê o que vai acontecer ta?-amava como ela completava o que falava.

-Sim senhora.-disse me virando para a minha ela ir em direção ao Jasper falando ''vai o trem deixa a namorada e vai trabalhar.''.

Resolvi checar os meus e-mails.

Ah é Lincol me mandou o e-mail com as coisas do titulo da mensagem dizia _''veja isso no seu computador_''.Tudo bem como se alguém fosse entrar no meu computador ou entender alguma coisa do que estava aqui.

Peguei e abri.

_PS:Eu fiz isso rápdio ok?Não é um documento oficial por que você não pode receber,foi convidado pra entrar no caso..._

Ignorei o resto de sua ia ter que ter paciência com ele.

_Para o senhor Edward Cullen._

Arr e o agente?

_Caro Edward eu primeiramente vou lhe falar os resultados da autopsia:_

_Ela de fato usava um anel a aproximadamente dois anos,o tiro perfurou uma artéria,por isso ela morreu,e bem...houve vestígios de grama com pólvora no corpo._

_Agora uma pequena lista dos que morreram:_

_26 de outubro de 2009_

_Morre o empresário famoso Luis Sabatina de 53 anos e com dois filhos e divorciado a 20 da morte asfixia._

_Também tinha uma marca de anel de muitos anos usado,porém não poderia ser o de casamento,pois a marca era recente._

_01 de novembro de 2009_

_Um homem que não foi identificado pois foi carbonizado lenço violeta é tudo oque lhe une aos outros casos._

_03 de novembro de 2009_

_Isobel Marques de 31 anos morre ela era filha de Paul Marques que morreu pelas mãos de Charlie Swan també da morte foi aparentemente suicídio,mas não foi encontrado nenhum medicamento junto a ela nem no apartamento,e o lenço violeta._

_Mesma marca no ._

_E a outra você já sabe oque é eu não preciso coisa me liga você tem meu número._

Hmm então todos pertenciam a alguma coisa com a marca de um anel por que 3 das 4 vitimas tinha a mesma precisava descobrir o que era e pra que Charlie precisava dos anéis,e qual seria seu interesse nisso.

-Edward teve um roubo em uma loja agora e parece que teve ?-chegou Violet me surpreendendo me fazendo pular da cadeira e fechar rapidamente a janela do e-mail.

-O que é isso?FBI?-ela disse pra mim preocupada.

Droga.

-Ahmm joguinhos de computador sabe...eu adoro.-tentei parecer o mais convencível possí já com mentiras.

-Sei...vamos.

-Violet por que você não me deixa ir com Jasper naquele homicídio do trem?Por favor um assalto e uma morte não é muita coisa.-falei com sinceridade,queria alguma coisa pra me manter na pensando em como eu fracassaria em não saber o que era aqueles anéis.

-Hmm tudo bem pode ir eu vou depois,quer que eu desligue?-ela disse falando do computador.

-Sim e obrigada.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Droga de acidente de pensava que era alguma coisa maior mas não era apenas um morador de rua que tinha sido esmagado por um trem.

Edward é uma vida não fale que não é grande coisa.

Mas não era mesmo,droga.

A única coisa que ganhei foi Jasper tava ficando igualzinho a Alice.

-Então você e a Violet ein?

-Nada sério.-disse no caminho de volta pra casa.

-Aquele beijo não pareceu nada sério...

-Ok eu quero algo sério,quero muito ela demais,você não tem idéia.

-Cê ta apaixonado cara?

-Pode ser,e se for?

-Se for você vai ser o cara mais sortudo do mundo cara...depois de mim é claro...sabe a Alice é tudo o que eu sonhava e mais um pouco...eu acho que amo ela...como será que falo isso ein?

-Eu te amo Alice?

-Por favor Edward,tem que ser romântico...não é algo pra se dizer por falar...é cara...você realmente perdeu a prática.

-Obrigada por lembrar.

Ele riu.E então estávamos voltando pro escritório.

Chegando lá faltava cinco minutos pro final do expediente.

Me lembrei que ela não tinha oportunidade perfeita pra conversarmos.

-Violet que tal adiarmos ein?

-Como?

-Você está sem carro certo?

-Certo...

-Eu te faço um jantar lá em casa,pra provar que sei cozinhar alguma coisa.

Ela riu.

-Tudo bem...nada de mais nisso né?

-Depende...você prefere macarrão ou ovos fritos?

-Hmmm eu me contento com um macarrão pronto.

Ela riu e fomos para o meu carro.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No caminho eu me segurei para não fazer nada...

-Jogos de policial?Sério? -ela me pegou de surpresa.

-Meio estranho pra um policial né?

-Huum depende pode ser um treinamento...

-Ah é,como você treina?

Ela não falou nada.

-Bom eu treino assim e lendo-quebrei o silencio.

-Que tipo de livro além de _a menina que roubava livros_?

-Gosto daqueles que contem historias que poderiam realmente ter acontecido...tipo esse ai na Alemanha nazista uma meninas se separa dos seus pais...conhece um judeu...e rouba livros...é realmente triste na verdade todo o contexto...me ajuda a entender um pouco mais os humanos mas...

-...eles sempre nos surpreendem.-ela continuou.

-Pois é...e normalmente é pra pior,já a Liesel não...ela era pura...como qualquer criança sem maldade...sem culpa pela falta de humanidade dos outros e sofreu com isso.

-É...-ela pareceu estar em outro mundo.

-Por isso sou ...ou tentar é bom pra minha humanidade.

-Você vale ouro.-ela disse.

E então chegamos ao meu apartamento.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Sabia que você não era excelente cozinheiro,não da pra ser bom em várias coisas.-ela disse estirada no meu sofá.

A gente teve que pedir comida por que eu realmente me esqueci dos meus poucos dotes culinários.

-Bom eu acho que eu sou bom em outras coisas também...-liguei o rádio e me sentei lá com ela.

-Edward Cullen...você me coloca em um lugar tão bom... que quase me esqueço de quem eu sou.

-E quem você é?

Ela parou por um instante fazendo uma reflexão.

-Uma pessoa que pode ser vingativa...e que quando promete alguma coisa...não pensa nos limites pra conseguir isso.

-Exatamente como eu.-sorri.-Parece que somos iguais não é?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Você nem ao menos me conhece Edward Cullen...se arrependeria de falar isso.

-Então eu quero te conhecer...me deixa te conhecer...

Eu fui me aproximando dela e ela me correspondeu fazendo exatamente o que eu queria.

E então tudo o que eu mais queria aconteceu...eu finalmente me senti vivo novamente...meu lábios tocaram o dela,nossos corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente...e tudo o que eu pensava era que eu queria ficar com ela._Em qualquer lugar._

_Dont touch the girls,  
Dont kiss the girls,  
I have the right to pull the girls.  
Get in a fight,  
On every night,  
The scratches, the bruises and the bites.  
But i wanna touch,  
And i wanna kiss,  
And if you say no then i will persist,  
With you tonight,  
You'll make it right.  
__You know that you're wetting my appetite._

Ela jogou minha camisa em algum lugar e eu fui desabotoando seu vestido botão por botã era só eu e beijávamos em um ritmo intenso como se fossemos um só,entendo um o outro,na mesma era selvagem,como se eu pudesse esperar qualquer coisa dela,eu realmente não conhecia aquela não _conhecia aquela Violet._Aquilo só me dava vontade de mais e mais e nunca pararmos.

_You can call me x,  
You can call me y,  
You can call me z,  
You can come and try.  
Come and try._

Dont know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
Dont know what you see its getting to me,  
(Hey! _Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na  
Na na, Na na, Na na, Na na, Na_

Tudo parecia como mágica,foi breve mas eu finalmente encontrei aquele Edward que era da Anna em mim de novo...aquele Edward feliz...sem medo...sem planos...agindo por instinto...agora eu era o Edward da Violet.E planejava ficar assim por muito mais tempo.

_Fim do capítulo 6._

**N/A:**Ok me desculpem a demora...mas eu tava pensando em fazer ou não fazer a cena dita cuja deles juntos...resolvi que não por que é T a censura...(eu mesma já tomei uns sustos quando pensei que na era) então eu não sei ficou essa coisinha xoxa...que sei lá...fraquinho isso...sei lá so sei que agora é que começa minha parte favorita °w°

Obrigada a todo mundo que coloca nos favoritos...serio gente isso me da uma coisa incrível,as pessoas que colocam no alerta eu quero ver reviews viu??? E as reviews *-*

Se possível deixem reviews (olha como to educada hoje) sei que tem bastante publico beward(eu particulaarmente achei que nunca ia ter nem uma review haushuahs)

A julesbinoche muiiito obrigada mesmo por sempre estar aqui =) e por me avisar da musica...ok?

Então é isso a dita cuja hoje não vai falar muito só que eu to fazendo o próximo capitulo já...e to planejando uma capa assim que chegar a hora certa eu revelo ok?

Beijos pra vocês

Isa.


	8. Você Me Deixa Maluco

**N/A:**Oi hoje uma musica que amo,bom não é minha preferida dela mas,eu adoro,crazier da taylor swift aproveitem

/watch?v=-yxDl9fy24Y

Xoxo

**Capítulo 7 – Você me deixa maluco**

Quando acordei olhei no relógio e vi que era oito horas da manhã,mas ai vi Violet ao meu lado,com a minha camisa e me esqueci absolutamente do tempo,ela estava tão linda dormindo,não me importava mais nada,queria ficar pra sempre observando-a dormir,como ela sorri,como ela fala,ela tem uma voz tão suave,mas também um pouco triste,como um lilás começou a se mexer e a gemer.

-Hmmm-ela se espreguiçou.

-Bom Dia-dei um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.-Hm me desculpe pelo meu hálito matinal.

Ela sorriu.

-Nós...?

-Sim e foi perfeito.

-Hmm eu me lembro,provavelmente o cara da comida deve ter ficado lá em pé um bom tempo.

Bati com a mão na cabeça.

-Droga agora vão me cobrar taxa de entrega!-eu ri.

Ela se levantou e começou a falar o esperado.

-Edward meu Deus!O trabalho!

-Ei,ei,ei,ei-tentei acalma-la,não com o mesmo efeito do Jasper,confesso que as vezes eu me assuto comigo mesmo.-Não vai fazer diferença mesmo,eu tive uma idéia.

-Ideias???Hmm não sei isso me cheira a algo não tão bom

-Que tal tirarmos o dia de folga?

-Edward eu tenho chefe sabia?

-Não fale,só escute.-parei pra ter certeza que ela me obedeceria.-Eu vou fazer você ter a tarde mais divertida da sua vida ok?Então levanta coloque os sapatos e vamos.

-Hey Edward...eu sair com sua camisa só não é tão ruim mas você sair completamente nu é outra coisa.-ela deu um risinho.

Percebi que meu lençol tinha caí corei.

-Edward...você é incrível sabia?

-Hmmm-murmurei indo em sua direção-Vou levar isso como um elogio.-e selei nossos lábios por um sorriu.

-Tudo bem...eu vou tomar banho posso?-ela disse timidamente.

-Claro...-entendi que ela queria mesmo tomar banho.-sobe as escadas terceiro a já te levo uma toalha ta?

-Hmmm ta bom.-eu entendi certo né?Por que ela estava com uma voz tristonha?

Ela subiu as escadas e eu fui para a cozinha fazer ovos e um suco...Alice.

Oh Meu Deus e se ela me viu aqui com Violet?Não posso acreditar que não pensei nela.

Corri para o meu paletó e encontrei meu o número um da discagem rápida.

-Alô?-disse Alice com uma voz divertida.

-Alice!Me diz que você não veio aqui em casa ontem.

-Ai calma!-ela disse.-Não eu não fui,dormi aqui, por que?

precisava de uma boa desculpa, estava gaguejando no telefone Violet estava descendo as escadas com a minha camisa e rindo.

-Alice né?-ela me perguntou.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Edward???-Alice gritava.

Violet riu e tirou o celular da minha mão.

-Oi Alice aqui é a Violet.-ela disse descontraída.O que?O que ela tava fazendo?!

-Ah oi Violet...-ela tinha colocado no viva voz e ri quando ouvi o desconforto na voz da Allie.

-Me desculpe mas eu vou seqüestrar seu irmão hoje,é a forma complicada dele te dizer isso.-ela disse calmamente piscando pra mim.

-A-ah...tá,ta bom...hmm...tenho que ir...bom ''sequestro'' pra vocês.

E ela riu.

-Ai Edward você é tão bobo!-ela me deu um beijo no queixo.-Se fosse pela sua incrível capacidade de mentir acho que nossos casos nunca estariam resolvidos.-ela deu outro risinho.

-Rá...mas você ia tomar banho e...

-Edward por favor você poderia me dizer onde não é o banheiro da sua irmã.-ela riu.

-Ah é...aquele é dela...o meu ta no meu quarto..-eu olhei pros ovos-vamos eu te levo.

Depois de deixa-la lá eu fui continuar os meu telefone vibrou em algum canto da sala.

-Alô?

-Edward?

-Ah oi Lincol.

-Desculpe te incomodar mas é que a gente realmente queria a sua opinião.

-Lincol eu...-eu parei pra pensar,eu ainda não havia entendido o por que de me chamarem se eu não estou ativamente no ão resolvi mentir,vou pegar as informações deles e fazer a minha investigaçã podem estar querendo apenas pegar Charlie e prende-lo eu não quero _tortura_.-Pode falar.-disse prontamente pois minha reflexão durou apenas alguns instantes.

-Bom lembra que eu te disse aquilo por e-mail que todos tinham realmente a marca de anel...

-Sim lembro,fazem parte de uma sociedade secreta,provavelmente,eu iria investigar isso hoje mesmo.

-Sim exatamente isso.

-Então...essas são as novidades?

-Na verdade não,descobrimos qual é essa sociedade.-ele disse temendo minha reação talvez?

-E qual é?-fiquei apreensivo por que ele não falava.

-E-eu...Edward,eu preciso me encontrar com –com você,o mais rápido possível,vidas continuam correndo risco.-ele raios é isso?Reação involuntária é?Medo da sociedade?

-Não agora agora não ser as nove horas na delegacia?

-Vidas Edward.Não seria bom que eu entrasse na delegacia,poderiam desconfiar e...

-Ninguém vai morrer por que tirei um dia de folga.Tá bom sugere então.-bufei.

-Eu mando um carro.-ele disse.

-Ah...tá bom então.Só pra saber,fala pro cara disse na recepção que é mandado de você e com algum papel,não confio muito...

-Nem eu confio,esta totalmente certo,bem a gente se vê,até breve senhor Cullen.-ele desligou antes.

-Até.-fiquei ali em pé pensando em o que era,por que Charlie a queria tanto,mas agora eu não queria pensar nisso,não com Violet aqui,se não pensava em **Anne**,em como a amava,e como ela era única para mim,seu jeito,seu cheiro,sua pele,sua alegria de viver,sua bondade,sua impertinência,ri ao me lembrar de quando ela encontrou um cachorro na rua que ela o chamou de Esperança,dizia que significava algo bonito em português,só não tinha certeza do que.

_Flashback_

Ela estava linda e irradiante com sempre,ela era um sol e os astros apenas giravam em torno dela,minha poderia dizer isso com orgulho,eu a amava,a amava mais que tudo,era isso o que ela era,a mulher mais amada do mundo.

Ela chegava com um vira-lata nos braços,eu nunca gostei muito de cachorro mas ela sempre amou,por isso cursava veterinária,e seria perfeito para ela.

-Edward,Edward,me ajude!-ela chorava e praticamente me implorava.

Aquela era aminha Anna,que se importava com tudo e todos,e amava os animais mais que a própria vida,as vezes acho que se jogaria em baixo de um trem para salvar um ela estava cor um ar triste nos olhos cor de mel,profundos,tímidos,e puros que eu amava tanto,e suas feições tristes,querendo salvar uma assim.

-Anne o que foi,o que é isso?-disse meio que torcendo o nariz sem ela perceber,eu tinha pena mas cachorros não cheiravam nada bem.

-E-ele foi atropelado Edward!Eu acho que vou ter que amputar a pata trasseira direita.

-O-oque?-ela ia fazer uma operação?Ela mal estava no segundo ano!-Mas você sabe quais são os riscos e você ainda...

-...nem estou no segundo ano?Idai Edward?É uma vida,os riscos de perder são muito maiores se não tentarmos preciso tentar,me ajude!-ela sempre me dava uma lição a cada a amava tanto,não tinha como negar.E ela estava realmente desesperada.

-O que tenho que fazer?-disse e ela sorriu e me deu um beijo breve.

-Leve ele na mesa da cozinha.

-Quê?-perguntei nojento.

-Só faz o que eu falar Edward!-ela gritou.

-Sim.-disse saindo ainda com nojo pelo fato de eu ter que ir comer ali depois e por estar segurando um a cara de Esperança,ele era lindo,tinha uma cara de quem já sofeu muito na vida e lutou,lutou pelo simples fato de existir,pela extinto da sobrevivência que todos lembrava _a mim mesmo._Nunca tive ninguém que me apoiasse e me ajudasse,eu tinha que sobreviver sozinho,se não fosse pela minha tia Elizabeth Masen,acho que eu não teria me tornado um policial,e sim o inverso.

Ela tinha um estranho extinto maternal para entendi direito,mas ela fazia o que podia para me ajudar,me apoiava em partes,nunca quis que eu fosse policial,queria que eu fosse advogado,até tivemos desavenças por causa disso e quando me formei em policial,ela simplesmente morreu por um câncer de mama,ela nunca soube que o tinha,e simplesmente se foi,meu único porto seguro,fiquei sem ninguém,até Anna aparecer.

Me lembro apenas de que ela amputou a pata de Esperança que ficou bem,mas após três anos faleceu,Velhice mesmo,ele era saudável e muito amado.

_Fim do flashback_

-Edward?-recebi um cutucão.

-Ã?-sai dos meus pensamentos.

-Mundo da Lua?-ela depositou um beijo no meu ombro.

-É.Meu mundo distante e agora...está num passado beeeem distante.-disse e lhe dei um beijo na cabeça.

-Bom...não precisa ter vergonha viu?Ou medo se é isso,eu sei que as vezes pensa nela.

È super te entendo,sério.-ela disse com um meio sorriso.

-Eu sei que está.-lhe puxei para um abraço.-Então gostou do banho?

-Séria melhor se você….bem esquece.-Haha eu não acredito Edward!IDIOTA!Comecei a me xingar mentalmente.

-Hmm delicia ovos...meio que eu termino isso pra você.-eu a agradeci mentalmente.

-Vou é...tomar banho também.

-Uhum ok.-Ela disse.

Quando cheguei no meu quarto percebi que ela tinha esquecido algo na pulseira de ouro com uma pedra de diamante puro gravado 'BS'

O que será aquilo?

Enfim eu fui tomar banho.

Quando sai do chuveiro coloquei um jeans esportivo e uma blusa mais casual do que estou acostumado a vestir.E coloquei aquela pulseira no meu bolso iria devolver depois.

Desci as escadas e ela estava lá linda fazendo ovos.

-Prontinho.-ela me disse.

-Hmm o cheiro está delicioso.-sorri.

-Vamos provar.-ela me deu um pedaço na boca.

-Hmm delicia,ingredientes secretos?

-Hmm nem tanto,se você jogar no google você acha ''omelete com manjericão''.-ela riu.

-Tá meu paladar não é tão aguçado assim.

-Percebe-se.-ela riu.

-Me levantei depois de comer.

-Bom senhorita Hill hoje eu vou te levar para um lugar inesquecível,que eu apenas o dividi com mais uma única pessoa na minha vida inteira.

-Ela?-ela perguntou.

-Sim,a minha -esposa.-aquilo me doía ser dito mas era necessário,tinha que me acostumar.

-Nossa isso realmente me deixa feliz...você realmente gosta de mim.-ela disse senti um tom preocupado em sua voz e culpado.

-Ei tudo bem?-coloquei o dedo em seu queixo pois ela abaixou sua cabeça.

-Ah sim claro,está.-ela sorriu.

-Então vamos?Ela fica mais linda ao meio dia,falta uma hora.

-Tudo passa tão rápido com você.-ela me deu um beijo profundo e que ela estava se entregando e depositando tudo o que sentia ali,senti muita,muita culpa,não entendia o por que,mas não queria estragar o momento.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**Edward é tão perfeito!-ela gritava de emoção e com a a paisagem daquela singela clareira

-Aqui foi aonde eu...-parei de falar o que ia falar._Beijei Anna pela primeira vez._

Me lembro como se fosse ontem da sua mesma reação,e de como nós ficamos lindo dizendo que nos amávamos ali,bem aonde Violet agora estava.

Violet merecia isso,eu estava certo disso,eu _amava_ Violet.

Aquele seu jeito que me lembrava Anne e como ela parecia fria e distante as vezes,eu amava aquilo.

-Vio tem uma coisa que tenho que te dizer.

-O que?-ela disse feliz olhando a paisagem toda com uma flor na minha mão a coloquei em seu cabelo.

-Você é mais linda que essa flor,cheirosa,linda,perfeita,_pura_,assim como um anjo,um anjo que veio pra me ajudar a viver,Violet Hill eu _amo você_.-disse de joelhos a ela agradecendo Jasper mentalmente por ter me dito que isso era pra ser dito em grande estilo.-Te trouxe aqui hoje pra te provar isso,que você é e sempre será digna da minha eterna _confiança_.

Ela começou a chorar.

-Oh Edward eu amo você também!-eu fiquei tão feliz de ouvir aquilo,que simplesmente me esqueci de todo o resto,e não reparei na sua voz falsa e que seu choro era de culpa.

Nos amamos até o crepúsculo chegar,naquela mesma clareira,onde tudo começou com Anna,começaria com Violet.

_Fim do capitulo 7._

**N/A:**Owwn que capitulo romântico *-* bom me desculpem pela demora é que eu tava empolgada na capa empolgada até dmais por que fiz até aberrações,mas enfim,eu só vou poder mostrar a capa quando...bom...depois vocês vão me entender,mas eu to morreeeeeeeeeeeedno de vontade de mostrar pra simples,mas perfeita,do jeitinho que eu quero...enfim...eu espero que tenham gostado e eu já tenho uma media de quantos capítulos mais ou menos vamos ter...to pretendo ir mais ou menos até o 18,se não der pra colocar tudo e vou aumentando,mas enfim é isso,obrigada por lerem,amo muito vocês e ah a Anna ta no meu perfil espero que =)


	9. Wasted

**N/A:**Esse capitulo sai do meu normal,bom vou mandar um clipe que amo,mas é so a musica que precisam escutar haushuahs enfim boa leitura

/watch?v=RcOZvvoZPBg&feature=rec-HM-rn

**Capítulo 8 – Wasted**

Tudo estava perfeito demais,a vida estava sendo tão boa com Violet do meu lado,ela era assim,a minha felicidade irradiava quando estava com ela,mas eu tinha que ir,meu celular tocou quando deu oito horas da noite,para me lembrar que o dia deveria ser de me encontrar com Lincol,Lincol,bufei me mordendo de curiosidade.O que era aquilo?

-Amor?-eu estava adorando isso-eu preciso ir,tenho um encontro de...negócios.

-Negócios?-ela disse duvidando.

-Hmm nada de importante.-menti e dei-lhe um beijo na testa.

-Ah...bom então...vamos...eu estava na verdade pensando em....talvez...dormir...na....sua casa?-ela disse corando.

-Hmm eu não sei Violet,eu provavelmente não vou voltar cedo.-disse querendo especular Lincol.

-Ok então...amanhã você me pega?

-Sim,ah seu carro...

-Fica pronto esse final de semana.-ela sorriu.

-Vamos te deixo no hotel.

No caminho eu pensei em como eu estava com Violet nesses últimos dias e os assassinatos ignorei isso,não comparei uma coisa a outra,mas eles tinham _total_ ligação.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quando deixei ela em casa fui para o meu prédio.

Depois de algum tempo sentado esperando o carro tive uma leve impressão de ser ão só.Pensei.

-Senhor Cullen?-era um moço que vinha com um papel nas mã que ótimo Lincol ficou organizado.

-Eu mesmo.

-Estou aqui devido ao senhor Lincol Sant,que me mandou...para apanha-lo.

-Sim estou vamos.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos até um lugar que já conhecia: a sala onde recebi a noticia de que Charlie Swan fugirá.

-Edward.

-Essa sala não me traz boas lembranças Lincol.-disse acenando com a cabeça.

-Bom... não vai mudar de lembranças.

Congelei.

Me diz logo por mentalmente,mas não demonstrei isso.

-Diga.

-Edward você já conhece aqueles antigos rumores que já foram ditos para você sobre seres mitológicos que o nosso governo guarda?

-Eu não acredito nisso,a humanidade não tem segredos Lincol,só se você ainda acredita em gnomos.

-Não brinca é sério,vai me deixar falar?

-A vontade.

-Edward é verdade.-eu revirei os olhos.-ET's eu nunca obtive informação,mas...vampiros,lobisomens,bruxas,fadas,gnomos,anjos,demônios,tudo isso,está sobre o...nosso controle-ele não gostou de se incluir.-Veja Edward,aonde quero chegar é que esses anéis,essas quatro vitimas...não eram tão vitimas assim.-ele parou e inspirou bem o o ar e soltou.-fazem parte de uma espécie de grupo que tem como objetivo achar com quem está o quinto e ultimo anel,que juntando todos eles,eles vão conseguir descobrir aonde tudo isso está escondido.E Charlie,está querendo descobrir também,por isso deu um jeito de arranjar os 4 anéis.e agora só falta um,que não sabemos com quem está.E o FBI e a humanidade inteira corre riscos.

''Por que se eles descobrem vão querer testar em mais nervoso desculpa,deixa te explicar melhor.Lá tem uma espécie de poção que é pra cada tipo de criatura,se é injetada em humanos,eles se transformam nisso,temos apenas alguns espécimes dessas criaturas,de todas as espécies,mas eles querem é transformar os humanos,pois se acordarem a criatura,uma guerra vai acontecer novamente,e os humanos podem não ganhar dessa a questão é,descobriram que roubaram um frasco.O da imortalidade.O de tem um porém,certos tipos de humanos não suportariam o veneno,tendo seu sangue completamente sugado por si mesmo.E Charlie,como ele está com os anéis,pensamos que é ele,e tememos ele colocar esse veneno,principalmente em crianças,elas são as que na suportariam mesmo o veneno,isso ele não sabe,pois os documentos estão em outro lugar,mas ele pode matar inocentes Edward,agora pode esta morrendo alguém por causa isso te chamamos,você teve experiência com isso,sua mulher,estava grávida de um demônio,não sabemos ao certo qual,mas,ele fez um veneno e injetou nela,talvez por vocês terem uma desavença eu não sei,mas,por isso ela está por falar assim,não sei de mais nada,é tudo o que sei,so o necessário.Nós sentimos muito.''

-O que?É ESSA A PORCARIA DE EXPLICAÇÃO QUE VOCÊ DA PRA MORTE DA MINHA FAMILIA? NÃO BRINQUE COM ISSO LINCOL NUNCA ENTENDEU?-gritei pra ele perdendo a cabeç não tinha graça!Era a vida da minha esposa,e ele estava duvidando que meu filho fosse meu,que a minha Anna fosse desonesta comigo?Não.-Isso dói !Não sabe o quanto eu sofro por isso,não brinque.

-Edward a culpa não é minha.É a verdade.-ele disse com calma.

-Não pode ser.-não podia ser,mas por que ele mentriria?comecei a chorar.-Como descobriram isso?Quando?-chorava sem parar.

-Hoje pela manhã,resolveram analisar melhor e...bem...

-Eu não acredito nessas coisas Lincol.

-Por isso te trouxe isso.-ele me deu um frasco vermelho,com um desenho antigo.

-Hmm que isso?

-Se você precisar algum dia...ele vai aparecer Edwrad...isso é um anti-veneno,use,em você,foi feito pra você.

-Ah ta.-fiz de acreditado.

-É bem serio,mas....tá eu vou te deixar em casa,até Edward.

-Até Lincol.-disse secando o resto das minhas lágrimas.

Ele realmente achava isso? Eu não sei só sei que eu até agora,não sabia de nada.

_For one split second_

_Por uma fração de segundo_

_She almost turned around _

_Ela quase volta atrás_

_But that would be like pouring raindrops _

_Mas isso seria como pingos de chuva _

_Back into a cloud _

_De volta para a nuvem _

_So she took another step and said _

_Então ela dá mais um passo e diz _

_I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it_

_Eu vejo o caminho e eu vou segui-lo_

_I don't wanna' spend my life jaded_

_Eu não quero passar minha vida insensível _

_Waiting wake up one day and find_

_Acordar um dia e achar_

_That I've let all these years go by _

_Que eu tenho deixado todos esses anos passarem_

_Wasted _

_Desperdiçados_

**N/A:**Bom...nada a você é uma fofa huahushas ahh boom vamos ver se é mesmo...vamos esperar pra ver se pode esfregar na cara da tua amiga haushuahsua

A anna é linda né?amo aquela atriz *-* obrigada pelo carinho

Obrigada gente por colocar nos favoritos,alerta,mas pra que tanta preguiça?eu to vendo vocês gostando,tipo,favoritando,alertando,mas quero reviewwws opinião de cadaaaa capitulo,se não fico magoada,mas enfim to feliz hoje então vou mostrar a capa ta no perfil,não reparem a terrível habilidade com editores.

Amo muiiito vocês pelo apoio,beiijos.


	10. Azul ao Negro

**N/A:**Antees de começar eu queria fazer um aviso vocês estão quase lá agüentem so mais um pouquinho ok?deixem as coisas fluírem naturalmente,não vão se arrepender,eu juro =)o shipper é beward mesmo,tranqüilos a bella aparece sim xD

E em essa musica é o meu momento depressivo...eles vão se separar e adoro eles...então...escutem...ela é linda =)

/watch?v=km4Ns67Ybyc

**Capítulo 9-Azul ao negro.**

Eu sentei em minha cadeira ainda com uma impressão de estar sendo perseguido.Não sei talvez toda essa loucura sobrenatural mau-explicada estivesse afestando minha talvez eu sempre fui louco sentia falta de alguém que tinha .Ela tinha praticamente se mudado pra casa do Jasper,deixando diversos recados para pensei talvez que ela agora estava com a barriga no fogão cozinando pra ele.Não sei,esse sempre foi seu sonho,ter alguém e cuidar era esse alguém,mas ela achou alguém que ela realmente pode chamar de .Sentia até inveja tinha tudo tão livre,tão instantâneo,sem planos,sem era não tem sangue frio,apesar do seu então escutar as suas mensagens.

''_Edward eu to tão feliz,ah eu preciso te dizer que te amo e que nunca vou te abandonar ta:Nããão esquece de jeito nenhum isso,eu so to na casa do Jazz algum tempinho...enfim amanhã te .''_

Essa foi de antes de ontem.

De ontem teve duas.

''_Edward eu to meia que afastada do trabalho agora,então se ligarem ai confirme so a minha doença ta? Beijos saudades.''_

''_Edward por que você não me responde?To ficando .''_

E hoje tinha quatro.

''_E-edward eu preciso falar com você''_

''_É sério caramba! ME LIGA RÁPIDO''_

''_Eu vou ficar maluca,nãão to e-entendendo,Jasper ta tentando mas...''_

''_Edward agora eu estou no meio também.''_

Nas três primeiras ela estava ultima,seria,como uma lagrima seca.

Oh meu .AQUELE IDIOTA DISSE PRA ALICE? QUE TIPO DE PROBLEMA É O DELE? Soquei a poltrona nervoso.

Disquei o número dela,ela atendeu no terceiro toque.

-Edward.-ela disse feliz e triste.

-Alice...eu sinto muito.-disse me entregando.

-Eu também...você deve estar arrasado...eu não pude...é que...

-Tudo bem,descobri só agora também,mas o que você diz sobre ''estar no meio''?

O telefone ficou mudo.

-Alô?-disse

-Só me encontre na sua delegacia.

Ela desligou e sai correndo sobre as saber o que estava esperei o elevador e vi Emmett subindo as escadas como quem estava na rua correndo.

-Hey Edwar..-ele disse mas eu tive que correr.

Corri até chegar no meu carro.

Liga,liga,.Coloca a chave na igniçã a mão no meu bolso vendo que essa era a chave de lá eu tirei o pingente de Violet.''BS'' ele dizia.O que significaria aquilo?Coloquei no meu pulso pra não esquecer de entrega-lo.

Cheguei na delegacia tinha vários carros la na frente.

Entrei ,Lincol,algumas pessoas do departamento forense,George,e mais alguns agentes,detetives.

-Edward.-Alice me abaraçou.-Eu estava com tantas saudades.

-Desculpe por não estar aqui e eu não podia te falar nada.-a abracei com todo o meu amor.

-Tudo bem.-ela sorriu amarelo.

-Então...o que Alice está fazendo aqui Lincol?

-Edward primeiro quero que tenha paciência...e entenda que ela é a melhor da sua especialidade...

-A...Ali...Alice está no caso?-disse não conseguindo disser.

-Sim.-ela disse decidida.

-Tá bom.-eu disse mentindo iria se machucar!Ele era idiota?O que é isso?Exterminação dos Cullens?

Mas tinha que apó deu um grande sorriso de surpresa e disse ''obrigada'' em seus lábios.

-Ah..bem...você me surpreendeu.

-Sempre Lincol.-sorri.

-Alice vai nos ajudar a partir de agora a descobrir onde Charlie está.

-Sim,nós temos a nossa disposição aparelhos incríveis.-ela disse empolgada.

-O que...oh meu deus.-Lincol disse olhando para o meu braço.

-O que o que Lincol?-disse me esquivando.

-Essa pulseira...pertenceu...a Charlie fez para ele ficar com o nome de sua filha em seu pulso,levando-a sempre com ele,matando em seu nome,algo maluco do tipo.E essa...se não é a original é a copia perfeita...mas é impossível,por que ele continua com ela...somente quem era amigo dele ou bem próxima poderia ter tamanho contato.-ele disse a pegando.

-Não está enganado.-disse despreocupado.-É de uma conhecida,Violet,ela esqueceu em um...bar...e eu peguei pra devolver...mas ela vai embora hoje...foi embora...pra Índia...o lugar especifico não sei.-disse mentindo,a Violet também não,já chega a besteira sobrenatural.

-Ah...mas...Violet...Violet do que Edward?

-Hill.

-Violet Hill...-ele dizia jogando o nome em um programa especial.-Impossível Hill morreu a vinte anos e meio,por parada cardí era velha,tinha oitenta e três anos.

Eu gelei.Não podia era Bella?Bella a filha de Charlie Swan?Eu jurei amor a filha do assassino da minha família?!Amor que dou a Lizzie,Rose,Jazz,Allie.NÃO PODIA SER.

-É acho que me enganei.-disse com um olhar ,agora eu quero respostas,vou fazer justiça sozinho,dane-se o fazer por mim mesmo.-Desculpem-me cavalheiros,tenho que ir.

-Edward...posso?-ele disse olhando para a pulseira.

-Não,eu me esqueci,comprei ela em um brechó qualquer...siginifica Boa Sorte em português,pergunte para Alice,sobre desculpem. -fui e eu provavelmente jamais iria voltar.

Meu amor,minha vida que estava azul como um oceano límpido,acabara de passar para o mar mais negro,cheio de ódio e vingança,que ele emerge sem poder agüentar.

_Fim do capítulo 9._

**N/A:**Agora as coisas vão ficar interessantes....háháhá vamos ver o que ele vai fazer...a reação dela...e esse não é o principal mistério queridas...não mesmo.

Obrigada a todos que adicionaram nos favoritos e reviews,e alertas,de obrigada tinha que fazer trabalho e to escrevendo hauhsuahs ok agora eu quero a opinião de vocês,desculpem pelo tamanho,amo vocês

xoxo


	11. The Confidence

**N/A:**Musica de hoje é banda independente então é ruim mesmo o som hsuhduhs nem reparem no gritinho ta?mas eu amo essa musica (nem puxa o saco do ed) é serio é muito boa ta ai beijos

/watch?v=t_b1juSZcAE

**Capítulo 10 – The Confidence**

Eu estava com os olhos tão compenetrados em como estava raiva de mim ter acreditado realmente que ela me amava,e ter dito isso a tudo voz repetia sem parar na minha cabeça,eu não sabia mais o que fazer, o que estava faltando para ser a gota d'água na minha é que isso que eu tenho pode ser considerado vida.Não sei estava ta confuso,tão acabado.Não sei se alguém me entenderia,acho que ninguém nunca passou por _amava_ a filha do cara que matou minha família e eu queria é ridí estava na minha cama praticamente batendo com a cara no .Você tem que ir atrás dela e esfregar na cara dela,exija explicaçõ eu pensei.

-Se ela mentiu...vai mentir mais...é hora de eu ter meu jogo.-disse pra mim mesmo.-Eu vou fingir que nada aconteceu,com o maior nojo é claro,beija-la vai ser o mesmo que ver a Anna dizendo para mim que nunca mais iria ficar comigo,doeria,mas seria repugnante,so dessa idéia já fico com ão quando chegar o momento apropriado...

-Din don.-campainha tocando.

Desci pacientemente armando o plano em minha cabeça com raiva de seja la quem fosse.

Abri a porta e ignorei o fato da minha vida ser,literalmente,uma grande e enorme merda.

-Edward,e-eu preciso falar com você.-era o que diabos aquele urso enorme estava chorando no meu sofá agora?

-Está tudo bem?-claro que está ele ta chorando no seu sofá Edward.

-Não.-ele olhou para mim tristonho e com uma raiva.-Eu...eu desconfio de uma coisa.

-Hmm pode falar.-eu disse.

-Eu e...bem...eu e Rosalie tivemos um...um...

-Caso?-disse tentando ajuda-lo mas não muito espantado,Emmett era o pegador.

-É...mas...eu me sentia diferente sobre ela...mas tinha medo...vergonha de não sou o tipo de cara que uma mulher acreditaria quando eu dissesse que a amava.

Eu dei um riso e ele também.

-Enfim...eu iria falar com ela...que eu iria largar a minha vida...por que eu...ama....eu _amo_ ela.

-Wow.-eu tive que me surpreender,nunca imaginei que aquelas palavras algum dia sairiam tão sinceras da boca de Emmett.

-Eu sei...e é exatamente isso que ela pensaria.-ele pareceu ler meus pensamentos.-''Hoje você já vai dormir comigo Emmett.'' Ela provavelmente eu queria ser só dela...mas bem no dia em que resolvi contar...

_Flashback P.D.V. Emmett._

-Rose.-eu fui apanha-la na sua estava com minha moto aposentada naquele dia,aluguei um carro só pra ela com motorista,uma limusine na verdade...esperava que fosse româ menos a minha idéia de romântico,eu não sei,estava tão sem jeito,não era assim que as coisas funcionavam para vestindo um terno que aluguei também,não tinha roupas formais praticamente.Não que entrassem nos meus músculos.

-Emmett?-ela disse desconfiada por tudo isso o que eu fiz.-O que é isso?-Impressão minha ou ela estava tremendo?-Não...não..entre.-ela estava de roupão,provavelmente ainda iria se .Mas eu esperaria,por toda a eternidade se fosse preciso.

Pedi o mesmo para o motorista que concordou quando disse que pagaria a hora.

Fechei a porta e ela estava em frente a pé,linda como a estrela mais luminosa no cé eu conseguia pensar essas coisas?Isso é o efeito Rose sobre mim.

Quando eu ia falar ela disse.

-Emmett...eu cansei.-ela disse seca.

-O que?-disse confuso e triste,não queria ver o que iria acontecer depois.

-Ser só um alguém...eu quero algo sério,não quero isso,me desculpa,quer dizer...você nem deve sentir nada mesmo.-ela disse friamente.-Agora se me der licença,você conhece o caminho.-ela apontou para a porta.

Fiquei ali está ela pensava isso de mim?Eu tinha sentimentos sim!Ela me senti essa dor tudo isso por ela! E ela nem com a minha dignidade intacta,por que eu sabia que não fiz nada de errado,mas se o destino me mostrou isso...

-Rose.-ela se virou.-Nunca mais me procure quando se arrepender.

...ela realmente não me merecia.

_Fim do flashback._

-Emmett.-disse pasmado.

-Eu sei,isso foi a mais ou menos uns sete anos.-eu tinha seis anos.E a gestação demorava nove meses.E Rose nunca mais teve ninguém,além do pai desconhecido...

-Oh meu deus...-eu disse separando cada letra.

-Eu sei cara.-ele chorava muito.-Ela me separou da minha filha! Ela não tinha esse direito,ela tinha o direito de não me querer,mas não isso,eu nem sabia que ela existia!-ele gritava inconformado.

Eu imaginava a dor que ele estava Rose que esse dia chegaria,e ele chegou.

-Como você soube sobre a existência da Liz ?-disse olhando para o nada.

-Jasper...e Alice comentaram isso...dela estar doente...e cara...eu perguntei...e eles me disseram o que confirmou as minhas suspeitas depois sei que há uma possibilidade dela não ser minha filha...o que acredite não queria que fosse é fruto de um amor,pelo menos da minha parte,e ela me proibiu de fazer parte disso.

-Não é justo.-dissemos juntos.

Ele começou a chorar de novo.E eu estava completamente abismado.

Não conseguia acreditar .Isso era tão injusto,queria falar com ela,faze-la falar com que os anjos me ouviram,Meu celular vibrou.

-Edward?-era a sua voz chorosa.

-Rose!-não pude deter a minha alegria.

-E-eu..Lizzie está...está...MORTA.-ela chorava não se conformando com a palavra.

Foi naquele momento em que o meu mundo terminou de desabar.

_Fim do capitulo 10._

**N/A:**Desculpem a demora tendinite...ai jesus um dia morro enfim,eu me perdi lendo a mediadora...a propósito já leram?to amando...enfim...mas é isso ai...desculpa o tamanho...queria guardar o resto pro próximo capitulo e fazer O VELORIO haushuahs O com maiúsculo mesmo...enfim desculpem-me espero que tenham gostado...hmm...eu provavelemente posto amanha de novo...sem tanta certeza por que tenho mais trabalho...

Julliette(lindo nome por sinal) meus professores não são TÃO maus...as vezes eu acho que professor é um bicho que deveria ser estudado...haushuahs mas que bom que gosta da fic...pode chamar de abelisinha,belinha...agora o novo apelido é isis lol (daonde surgiu não sei.) setanejo é mara *-* amo

a gente e eu meio que chutei minha beta que eu não tenho erro lol eu tenho uma mania de português incrível (imagine como é falar no msn comigo) É isso ai que a paz estejam com vocês...xoxo gossip girl...mentira isa.

PS: A culpa da demora eh do fanfiction mesmo pq não queria postar ò.ó


	12. Someone Like You

**N/A:**KOL é mara né?To viciando...amo essa...

Beiijos

/watch?v=MRgFeZa_I48

**Capítulo 11 – Someone Like You**

Eu so me lembrava de ter caído no chão e simplesmente ter sentido um apagã se tivessem me uma máquina,que funciona quando você quer,na hora que você disse assim,rapidamente para o Emmett quando ele conseguiu me acorda:

-Lizzie,morta-não conseguia pronunciar mais que começou a fazer-claro a reação esperada para alguém que perde uma filha que nem conhecia- um escâ,gritou,por que,por que comigo,por que com ela.

Boa que não conseguiria responder.

Estávamos a caminho de Los Angeles quando acho que de tanto pensar,eu finalmente adormeci entre as minhas lágrimas.-que por sinal não eram poucas.

Quando acordei,estávamos na porta do hospital,direto,nem levamos saiu correndo para achar Rose,e ,eu fiquei no ia ser a diferença mesmo?

Sei que é insensível da minha parte,mas,eu nem ao menos lembrava que Rose existia.

-EDWARD,EDWARD.-Rosalie gritou,ao me ver entrando pela porta principal,alguns minutos depois de estava com um rimel-que deveria ser a prova de água.-totalmente escorrendo sobre suas bochechas,cabelo desgrenhado e olhos ,como se tivessem arrancado-lhe a vida.Não iria ser menos profundo não,era isso,era _exatamente_ isso.

Me surpreendi em encontrar Emmett estirado no chão com uma enfermeira tentando lhe ele gritava:

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃO,POR QUE?NÃO.

Não poderia culpa-lo também,afinal ele é um homem,tem coraçã era estranho ver um homem enorme agindo como uma criança chorona lembrei se ele culpou Rose,aparentemente nã bom,quer dizer,serio,julgamentos a essa altura do campeonato e nada,seria a mesma coisa-claro que com o detalhe de que com o julgamento os dois sairiam feridos e sem chance alguma de ficarem juntos.

-Edward?-agora ela disse notando o melhor vazio,vago,sem direção estava .-Quem...o que...é você?

Outra boa pergunta,acho que a única coisa que precisava era de uma abraç estava vago,distante,meus olhos não eram compatíveis a quem eu era-certo nunca fui muito alegre-mas eu e naquele absolutamente,a mesma coisa.

Por que a dor que eu sentia,estava sendo insuportável.

_Perda,traição,confiança,amor,dignidade,confiança,vingança,ódio,dor._

Todas essas palavras,se misturavam na minha cabeça,como se fossem apenas acessórios,para a dor mais profunda que eu estava _confuso_.Estava com _medo_.Estava sim,e não iria admitir.

Não respondia Rosalie,e ela não tentou mais,provavelmente ficou triste,mas então ela fez aquilo que me tirou a palavra perda da minha mente.

Ela _abraçou _Emmett,como se sua vida dependesse estavam,ali,na minha frente,me mostrando uma coisa que eu nunca tinha percebido antes.

_Suporte._

Sim,ele não estava a culpando,nem simplesmente,estavam se apoiando,unindo ambas as dores,pra se lembrar de uma coisa:_amor_.

Isso era o que Lizzie é.

Lagrimas não vinham,eu estava seco,já tinha esgotado o meu ,Anna,Lizzie.

Violet não merecia minhas lágrimas.

Anna,eu não sei se confiava mais nela,mesmo depois de _morta._

E Lizzie,bem,ela me deu uma surpresa.

-Ela não...se foi ainda.-Disse Emmett para as lágrimas,claro.

-Como?-disse,provavelmente meio cético.

-E-eu achei mais ...fá-cil assim.-disse Rosalie timidamente.-Na-na verdade...ela está pior Edward.-ela começou a chorar novamente.

-Não entendo.-disse balançando a cabeça como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande brincadeira de mau gosto.

-Ela é forte.-sorriu Rosalie com os olhos transbordando em amor e a dor da perda.-Ela está com uma doença Edward...eu não sei bem...na verdade...os médicos não conseguem que é um caso único,muito difí não tem conhecimento sobre o que é...-ela fez uma pausa com medo de mencionar as palavras,secando uma lágrima que escapava por seus olhos.-..._irreversível._

Ela começou a chorar mais ainda,eu a abracei.O mais forte que ali tudo,exatamente tudo o que sentia naquele exato momento.A pura _dor_,na sua forma mais não se foi rapidamente,assim como Anna,ela estava _sofrendo_.Isso era pior,a pior dor de uma mãe,a pior dor de um _pai._

Eu me considerava seu irmão mais velho,mas ela me chamava de _pai._Comecei a chorar,mais ainda do que me era nunca imaginei que sentiria isso de novo.E,pelo menos do que minha mente me lembrava naquele instante,era _pior._

Pior por que sabia que Anna e Junior estavam simplesmente mortos.Só isso,uma morte rápida e dolorosa,mas,sem muito Lizzie não,ela estava _lutando_.Mas o pior não é ela ser forte,um exemplo,é que _não tem cura_,os médicos nem ao menos sabem o que é! E ela está em Los Angeles,não em qualquer outro lugar com menos recursos e menos médicos _sofria_.Eu sofria,Rose sofria,Emm íamos juntos.

-Vai ficar tudo bem-disse quando finalmente encontrei a minha voz.

-Não vai Edward,eu sei que não vai.-ela chorava.-Eles disseram _impossível._Impossivel para uma _mãe._Eu tenho esperanças,mas sou não vai acordar do nada e dizer :_''Mamãe,mamãe,me compra aquela casinha compraa??Vamos brincar de casinha,quem vai ser o papai?Você vai ser a mamãe,eu a filinha,mas e o papai?''_

Eu sinto tanta falta disso Edward,você não faz idé poderia me cobrar o quanto quisesse,eu iria dizer.

-Sério?-diz Emmett a interrompendo.-E-eu...

-Tudo bem,serio.-ela disse.-Queria que ela me falasse como as coisas iam na escola,todos os dias no almoço,como ela sempre fazia.-ela chorava mais agora.-Mas ela não _ PERDI A MINHA MENINA!_-ela gritou e Emmett foi abraça-la para dividirem as lá fiquei imerso em pensamentos,me lembrando...

_Flashback_

-Pai,pai!-ela dizia no meio de risadas quando eu a rodava e a fazia cócegas-Para para!Hahaha!

-Ahh você quer que eu pare,quer??-eu dizia a provocando-Rose!Allie!Jazz!Venham me ajudar a mostrar pra essa mocinha quem é que vai parar.-disse pegando uma mangueira.

-Ahhh é?-disse Rose-Um, dois ,três,atacar!!!-e todos pegamos baldes,e mangueiras e jogamos um nos foi literalmente bombardeada.

-Eu amo vocês todos demais-ela disse no meio de risadas.

-Nós também Liz.-disse Alice.

-Muito muito,muiiiiiiito mesmo.-Rose a rodopiou lhe beijando.

-Você não faz idéia raio de sol.-Mandei um beijo para ela com as mãos.

-Maas...eu sinto muito...-ela disse pegando a mangueira e atacando Jasper.

-Oh nãoo!-ele fingia estar machucado.

E foi assim que ficou um lindo dia num verão de domingo na casa dos Hale,até Jasper acabar com a cesta de piquenique.

_Fim do Flashback_

-Senhora Hale?-disse um médico bonito,loiro,com os olhos castanhos dourados.

-Eu-disse Rose levantando de uma cadeira com as mãos dadas com Emmett.

-Você pode levar o pai para vê-la.

-Emmett McCarty doutor.-disse ele estendo a mão para o médico de nome Carlisle,eu não sei mas sentia que conhecia...-O pai.

-Hmm bem,aqui na ficha diz Edward Cullen...-ele disse analisando uma prancheta.

-Longa historia doutor-disse Rose-mas Emmett é o pai.

-Ah..oh...bem..o senhor me acompanhe junto com a senhorita.-disse o médico gesticulando.

-Na verdade doutor...-disse Emmett olhando para mim-ele poderia ir no meu lugar?

-Não Emmett,você tem o direito...-eu disse o interrompendo.

-Edward,que direito eu tenho?Eu nem conheço ela,e não quero conhece-la assim, favor,vá la,e de um beijo nela por mim.

Eu sorri com o ato que Emmett estava fazendo.

-Muito Obrigada-disse sem som mas ele sorriu entendendo perfeitamente.

Coloquei a mão na cintura de Rose e fomos seguindo o que ela tremia.

-Vai ficar tudo bem.-dizia.

-É...vai.-ela falava sem muito entusiasmo.

Quando Carlisle parou eu senti um estava meu entendia Rose.O médico abriu a porta sorrateiramente.

-Edward!-Lizzie disse no que parecia ser algo que ela saltaria da cama para pular em meus braços.

-Meu amor.-disse quase chorando ao ver seu estado.

Ela estava numa camisola azul,e literalmente so pele e olheiras profundas em seus olhos,que por sinal estavam demasiados boca rachada,o que era um carmim,agora era um rosa opaco,e velho.A pele nem amarela poderia dizer,estava branca,muito me doía,ela parecia que tinha sido sugada,que levaram toda a sua vitalidade e beleza inocente.

Tentei não transparecer meu sofrimento,e olhei de relance Rosalie,que sorriu para mim,me encorajando,mas chorando por dentro.

-Mamãe.-Lizzie beijou Rosalie.

-Oi querida,gostou da surpresa?

-Pai,eu não estou com doença contagiosa...eu me abraçar.

Eu devo ter ficado com a maior cara de taxo,aquela garotinha extramente doente me dando lição?E ela estava ém como ela nunca mais existiria.

Aquela merda de doença não era a Lizzie,minha Lizzie,sempre é a morte.

-Ah e quem disse que estando doente te livraria de mim?-disse rindo indo ao seu encontro lhe fazendo cócegas enquanto ela chorava de tanto rir.

-Aahahaha para para -ela dizia com inocência.

-Você continua a mesma não é Lizzie?Não pode comigo ahahaha-fazia cócegas agora em sua que ninguém reclamou,provavelmente por que ela estava esse pensamento.

-Não continuo pai...você sabe o que eu tenho?Ninguém me diz,não é justo eu lutar por algo que não sei.

Eu ri.

-É mas ninguém sabe, mudando de assunto,que saudades minha pequena joaninha.-lhe dei um beijo bem molhado.

-Ahhh que nojo né,já to grandinha.Tá vendo?To passando até batom.

-Ahhh que linda.-menti rapidamente.

-Sei que não,é que tava pior,então passei esse gloss,lindo né?É da MAC.

-Ahh então ta entendendo de maquiagem mocinha?

-Na verdade ela pegou de mim né Lizzie.-Rose disse.

-Ah...você nem usando ta.

-Brincadeira pequena.-disse a mãe preocupada.

-Edward...-ela disse fazendo um sinal pra mim chegar mais perto.-mamãe ta mais estranha,o que foi?-ela sussurrou pra mim.

-Você entende tudo mesmo né?

-Ah fazer o que...to doente mas não to morta.

-Parece uma mulher de trinta anos.-eu ri.

-Quem sabe eu não sou?-ela brincou.

-Bom...-eu disse sem saber se poderia contar.-...tem uma surpresa pra você.

-É?A cura?

-Não-tirei sua esperança-infelizmente...mas algo tão bom quanto.A coisa que você mais queria...

Lizzie respirou fundo não acreditando.

-Papai?

-O verdadeira,não o pirata que nem eu.

-Nãão acredito-ela gritou toda surpresa.-Eddie você é o melhor pai do mundo como ousa dizer isso?-ela perguntou danada de raiva.

-O...oque?Não que saber do seu verdadeiro pai?

-Sim...mas agora não importa tanto.

-Por que?

-Ora...você foi quem sempre esteve la por mim.É você que é meu Edward.

-Elizabeth...-disse Rosalie interrompendo minhas lágrima de felicidade e o sorriso no meu rosto e no da Lizz.

-Mamãe...Eddie me contou.-so Lizzie me chamava assim.-Não o culpe.

-Não mesmo-ela sorriu.-Quer conhece-lo?

Lizzie sorriu tanto que senti que seu batom saltaria pra fora se estivesse encaixado.

-Emmett...entre.-disse Rosalie.

-Emmett não é seu amig...-Lizzie foi interrompida quando viu o grande homem com chocolates e um urso de pelúcia nas mãos entrando timidamente no quarto,como se não fizesse parte daquela cena.

-Pai.-seus olhinhos pequenos brilharam,e nunca,nunca a vi tão feliz.

-Filha!-Emmett largou tudo no chão e correu ao abraço de Lizz.

Foi a cena mais linda que já presenciei.

Pena que eu não vi que sair do quarto deixando os três sozinhos por que meu celular vibrou.

-Edward.-atendi sem ver o nome no visor.

-Amor?Onde está?-disse ela toda preocupada.

''Estou aqui sua cachorra,no lugar onde sei que não mentem pra mim''.

-Lizzie piorou,vim pro hospital meu amor.-disse o contrario do que queria sentindo repulsa.

-Edward quer que eu vá ai?-ela disse mais preocupada.

Falsa.

-Não tudo bem.

-Bu.-senti alguém nas minhas costas.

Era a desgraçada que me puxou para um que nojo.

Sentia que ia ter bastante historia pela frente.

_Fim do capitulo 11._

**N/A:**Ta me mata,acho que foram duas semanas sem postar :o

Mas minha vida ta horrível mesmo...minha inspiração foi pro escambau.

Mas enfim...vi a Meg Cabot na sexta (sim a do livro que amei de paixão)

E minha vida melhorou,mas ai hoje domingo piorou de novo,sorte da lizzie o capitulo já estava quase pronto,se não ela morria haushuahs

Enfim isso aqui me deixa feliz,me distrai,é ótimo,tenho duuas provas amanha,estudei pra alguma?NÃÃÃO

Lalala que se dane,serio,to realemnte sem cabeça,acho que sei la viu...ta não atormento vcs.

Ju:nossa eu to doida pra compra the vampire academy,mas comprei marcada,gossip girl (sim sou uma fa desnaturada que começou a ler os livros so agora),vampire diaries (meu novo vicio) e o ultimo de a mediadora,fora que tenho que ler um pra...quinta uhaushauhs mas emprestei pra minha amiga antes...eu não curto HP na verdade nem conheço a historia direito,eu não digo nada a respeito..so isso xD

Que bom que não preciso de beta \o/ serio..é ruim esperar ela estar disponível pra o siginificado de isis(ler marcada te abre as cabeças,ainda mais vc sendo espírita,a única na família de católicos)

Obrigada por sempre estar aqui.

Eu já desisti dos outros u.ú serio gente essa semana mais três pessoas colocaram no alerta,(não quero citar nomes) isso me deixa meio triste...queria a opinião de vcs...mas enfim falo demais né?

Vou tentar outro chapter amanha...quisa hj...ai minah tendinite xD Beijinhos Isis.


	13. Someday I Will Know

**N/T:**Mandy Moore conhece?Enfim finalmente vi a walk to remenber e gente...a bix ttava certa,filme prefeirod sem ser sobrenatural,mara demais,vale a pena ver,apesar das lagrimas

/watch?v=R1Zw27v32Ag

**Capitulo 12**** – Someday I Will Know**

_Bella's/Violet's Point Of View_

Eu estava extremamente preocupada,na ultima vez,meio que um idiota descobriu –era Lincol do FBI- que tinha relação com os ané agora,o que ele tem a ver com isso?Sério ia ser melhor pra esse cara não se meter comigo,e com meu não teria como eu falar isso,ele teria que sofrer suas próprias conseqüê que Edward tinha acordado e me ele era lindo demais,mas não podia dizer que sentia algo por ele...quer dizer...eu _não_ posso,ele é policial e eu sou uma assassina fria sem escrúpulos ou que me sentia bem com ele,humana,bom,isso me fingir que acabava de acordar.

-Hmmm-eu gemi.

-Bom Dia-dei ele disse totalmente animado com cara de bobo apaixonado,ai coitado.-Hm me desculpe pelo meu hálito matinal.

Eu sorri.

-Nós...?-disse fingindo estar confusa e emabaraçada.

-Sim e foi perfeito.-ele disse soando como se lembrasse.

-Hmm eu me lembro,provavelmente o cara da comida deve ter ficado lá em pé um bom tempo.

Ele bateu com a mão na cabeça.Tá ele era meio estranho.

-Droga agora vão me cobrar taxa de entrega!-ele riu.

Ta serio,não precisava aturar suas coisas de retardado,mas fingi achar engração vi uma saída pra me livrar dele,em parte,e pra não rir do que ele fala sem graça.

-Edward meu Deus!O trabalho!-disse nervosa.

-Ei,ei,ei,ei.Não vai fazer diferença mesmo,eu tive uma idéia.-ele disse se sentindo inteligente,quem vê corpo não vê cérebro,ta tenho que dizer,achava que ele descobriria .

-Ideias???Hmm não sei isso me cheira a algo não tão bom

-Que tal tirarmos o dia de folga?

-Edward eu tenho chefe sabia?-fingi que alguém mandava em mim.

-Não fale,só escute.-ele deu uma pausa.-Eu vou fazer você ter a tarde mais divertida da sua vida ok?Então levanta coloque os sapatos e vamos.

-Hey Edward...eu sair com sua camisa só não é tão ruim mas você sair completamente nu é outra coisa.-eu dei um risinho.Tá de verdade,ele tinahd eixado o lençol cair.O que quer que eu faça?E ele era...lin...ta Bella foco.

-Edward...você é incrível sabia?-Eu...eu disse...eu disse isso do fundo do coração,ta é mentira então,não tenho coração.

-Hmmm-ele era lindo mesmo-Vou levar isso como um elogio.-e selamos nossos lábios.

-Tudo bem...eu vou tomar banho posso?-eu disse timidamente com luxuria nos olhos.

-Claro... sobe as escadas terceiro a já te levo uma toalha ta?

-Hmmm ta bom.-Homem idiota,serio,queria a sua companhia,é claro

Eu subi as escadas ,mas na verdade quando fui no local indicado era o banheiro de Alice,fofo atrapalhado.Tá to totalmente contraditória é que...ontem foi a primeira vez que eu amei alguém,de verdade,não foi so físico da parte dele,entende?Vi que Alice tinha uma coleção de produtos importados e me perguntei se eu me daria bem com ela,sou bem parecida,a não ser o fato de matança mas...

Desci as escadas rindo com pensamentos aleatórios e vi ele preocupado no telefone.

-Alice né?-deduzi

Ele fez que sim.E depois uma expressão de medo em sua ri e peguei o celular.

-Oi Alice aqui é a Violet.-eu disse da forma mais natural possível.

-Ah oi Violet...-coloquei no viva voz e cara, a menina relamente não servia pra minha amiga,ela tinha vergonha.

-Me desculpe mas eu vou seqüestrar seu irmão hoje,é a forma complicada dele te dizer isso.

-A-ah...tá,ta bom...hmm...tenho que ir...bom ''sequestro'' pra vocês.

Eu de humor dez.

-Ai Edward você é tão bobo!-dei-lhe um beijo.-Se fosse pela sua incrível capacidade de mentir acho que nossos casos nunca estariam resolvidos.-ri de novo,isso é bom,nunca vai me descobrir,se bem que sem jogos fica meio chato...

-Rá...mas você ia tomar banho e...

-Edward por favor você poderia me dizer onde não é o banheiro da sua irmã.-eu ri

-Ah é...aquele é dela...o meu ta no meu quarto..-ele olhou pra algo que deveria ser ovos-vamos eu te levo.

Ele me deixou la e desceu as minha pulseira que meu pai me dera,e deixei na mesinha,ah,saudades de as escadas querendo ver se eu conseguria fazer ele ir tomar banho comigo.

-Sim lembro,fazem parte de uma sociedade secreta,provavelmente,eu iria investigar isso hoje mesmo.-ele ser o tal quieta pra escutar.

-Então...essas são as novidades?-novidades?ah inferno...

-E qual é?-fiquei apreensivo por que ele não falava direito,ta ele nem sabia que eu tava ali.

-Não agora agora não ser as nove horas na delegacia?-eles iriam se encontrar,ótimo,eu ia descobrir.

-Ninguém vai morrer por que tirei um dia de folga.Tá bom sugere então.-não tenho planos pra hoje,ele esta certo.

-Ah...tá bom então.Só pra saber,fala pro cara disse na recepção que é mandado de você e com algum papel,não confio muito...-olha so por que contrataram ele.

-Até.-ele desligou.

Eu iria dar um jeito de descobrir o que o agente descobriu.

-Edward?-lhe cutuquei.

-Ã?-ele estava imerso em pensamentos.

-Mundo da Lua?- -É.Meu mundo distante e agora...está num passado beeeem distante.

-Bom...não precisa ter vergonha viu?Ou medo se é isso,eu sei que as vezes pensa nela.È super te entendo,sério.-eu disse sinceramente

-Eu sei que está.-me puxou para um abraço.-Então gostou do banho?

-Séria melhor se você….bem esquece.-Não fazia sentido agora,tomava banho em casa.

-Hmm delicia ovos...meio que eu termino isso pra você.-disse tentando salvar aquilo.

-Vou é...tomar banho também.

-Uhum ok.

Fiquei pensando na noite passada,sim eu poderia pensar em qual seria a próxima vitima,na verdade,nem tinha próxima vitima,que bom,to cansada já.São apenas 5 aneis,já tenho os que so iria faltar a chave mestra,so que...tinha que descobrir com quem estava bobo.

-Prontinho.-disse quando vi que ele chegara

-Hmm o cheiro está delicioso.

-Vamos provar.-dei uma pedaço em sua boca.

-Hmm delicia,ingredientes secretos?

-Hmm nem tanto,se você jogar no google você acha ''omelete com manjericão''.-eu dei um sorrisso.

-Tá meu paladar não é tão aguçado assim.

-Percebe-se.-eu ri

Ele assim que terminou se levantou.

-Bom senhorita Hill hoje eu vou te levar para um lugar inesquecível,que eu apenas o dividi com mais uma única pessoa na minha vida inteira.

-Ela?-tá eu tava com ciúmes,e daí?

-Sim,a minha –esposa

-Nossa isso realmente me deixa feliz...você realmente gosta de mim.-me senti culpada por não sentir o mesmo.Só negócios,descubro coisas e me divirto.

-Ei tudo bem?

-Ah sim claro,está.- sorri

-Então vamos?Ela fica mais linda ao meio dia,falta uma hora.

-Tudo passa tão rápido com você.-dei um beijo com toda a minha vontade,acho que tinha paixão ali,certamente era da parte dele,mas,eu me sentia assim,tenho que continuar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-**Edward é tão perfeito!-ele me levou pra uma clareira.

-Aqui foi aonde eu...-ele parou de repente.

-Vio tem uma coisa que tenho que te dizer.

-O que?-ele me colocou uma flor no .Lugar homem ou ser vivo já fez isso por mim.

-Você é mais linda que essa flor,cheirosa,linda,perfeita,_pura_,assim como um anjo,um anjo que veio pra me ajudar a viver,Violet Hill eu _amo você_.-ele disse de joelhos a ,culpa, não amava a mim,e sim a Violet.-Te trouxe aqui hoje pra te provar isso,que você é e sempre será digna da minha eterna _confiança_.

Comecei a chorar,de emoção e QUE?ELE NÃO MERECIA SOFRER,EU MERECIA!

-Oh Edward eu amo você também!-era mentira claro,eu ac...ah meu deus Bella,o que é esse homem?O que el fez com você?Eu chorei,chorei até não aguentar mais.

Eu não sabia de nada,nada me á que algum dia eu saberia o por que dele ter feito isso?Quer dizer,tava tudo perfeito eu como a fria sabe,e agora...sera que vou saber que diabos to sentindo?

Ele me fazia feliz,ficava alegre com ele,viva,mas não poderia ficar com minha mascara,até nos entregarmos,ai eu mostrei a verdadeira Violet,quer dizer,a Bella,mas ele não pareceu perceber.

_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
__Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you_

_Um dia nós saberemos  
Se o Amor move montanhas  
Um dia nós saberemos  
Porque o céu é azul  
Um dia nós saberemos  
__Porque eu não fui feita para você_

_Fim do capitulo 12._

**N/A:**AHHH ** ME CULPE** ME CULPE ME CULPE.

Eu to com uma dor no braço do caramba,enorme,então escrevi aos poucos esse de tendinite quanto as reviews,nem falo mais nada,serio,mais duas pessoas essa semana,mas eu fico feliz que coloquem nos favoritos e alerta,mas gente,review não mata a autora do braço quebrado feliz.

_Cantinho da Ju._

Fiz um cantinho pra vc que ta sempre aqui uhul \o/

So respondo pra vc mesmo né pessoas (S. e P. essa semana)

Mas anyway eu não podia tirar foto ¬¬ ai o cara tava tirando profissional e disse que ia ta no site,ta droga nenhuma *chuta* agora tamo tentando arranja as foto,mas eu tenho a do autografo \o o link é esse junta ele http: //twitpic. com/i7qbc

Se não foi o link vc me avisa,ou vê no twi pic do meu twitter =)

Ahh cara eu amo a mediadora,segunda serie sobrenatural preferida *não pergunte a primeira né hauhs*

O damon é hoooooot demaiis g-zuis e ah marcada é muiito bom mesmo,vale a pena compra,comprei no submarino,16 reais e ajuda o foforks ;*

Sou meia tipo...não sou fã literatura nacional...o povo era meio estranho com seus vos mice e ssei la o que ahsuhas *ignore a ignorância*

Hahaha eu amo gossip girl mas realmente depois de ler o primeiro,cecily que me desculpe,o josh arrassa no meu chuck :x blair sem chuck eh que nem bella sem edward,no pode(se bem que eles podem,ficam divertidos separados tbm )

Eu sou viciada em gg,amooo minha bitch ;x

Ah eu moro em sampa,fui eu mo caipira pra avenida paulista fica na fila,caraaaa avenida paulista é mara,nunca tinha ido,bizarro ne?

Quanto a bienal eu vou so com a escola aqui e to enchendo a prof de port pra levar a gente (so eu e minhas amigas querem na verdade,bando de povo sem cultura,pais acham que ler é vicio bom mas não tem saco de me acompanhar nem na livraria imagina na bienal ahhaha sim eu fico o dia la escolhendo livro que nem a grana eu to e separo no final e levo so um que sabia desde o inicio kkkk),mas é ruim mesmo tipo...os outros estados merecem tbm.

POO DEPOIS DO ROB VEM O PITEL CLAROOO ELE BATE ATE O KELLAN,O JACK,E OS LOBOS MINHA FILHAA carlisle rocks \o/

Serio eita medico baum

Fora que pitel é uma dilicia de fofo

Bom a bella é psicopata,da uma jogadinha no google,mas acredite,aqui vc ainda se surpreende mais hoho melhor que novela das oito (me achei)

Eu acho que o jake é cara de pau de querer ficar com a nessie de depois  
(eca) beijar a b. serio...nojento...cato a mãe quer a filha?o edward faça algo!

Prefiro nessie com seth,que são dois nada a ver com a historia,tipo,a nessie fica sme saber o por que das fofoquinhas (melhor pra ela huahsuhas ''filha seu namorado já pegou a mamae'')

Já vi paramore cantando sim,ficou lindo demais,amo a hay *-*

Adoro que vc fala serio beiijos adorooo vc =)

Espero que tenha gostado da bella (ou não)

xoxo


	14. Don't Let It Go

**N/T:**Musica Linda

/watch?v=gz2cUX0CNA8

Os antigos são os melhores ;*

**Capitulo 13 – Don't Let It Go**

-Ah oi B..._Baby._-Não acredito nisso,serio,que diabos eu ia fazer?Bella?Sério Edward?

Quando vi que ela estava ali fiquei com vontade de ir pro carro e bater-literalmente-a cabeça no volante ate sofrer uma concussão.O que ela queria agora?Estragar meu dia quase perfeito?

-Ah estava com saudade-Ai controle sua vontade de gritar piranha ta?

-Eu também,onde estava?-matando mais quantos?Isso me lembrou Lincol...deveria saber como estava as coisas,mas ligaria pra Alice,e não agora.

-Eu estava na delegacia, mais estaria?-ela pareceu confusa.O que eu estava dando pistas?Droga!Tenho que aprender a mentir melhor.

-Nenhum lugar.-beijei o topo de sua cabeça,esperando ela não desconfiar mais,ah ta,grande coisa isso.

-Edward você está estranho,eu fiz alguma coisa?-ela levantou uma não sei,mas se não soubesse que ela estava mentindo,acreditaria que era verdade...agora parecia mais...._real._

Não Edward,ela era uma maluca,que planejava a morte de todos,inclusive a sua.

_Você não tem o direito de sentir isso._

Gritava para a minha mente.

_MAS QUE CULPA EU TENHO DE SENTIR MERDA?_

Ta vou fingir,minha vida sempre fui frio,nunca tive problema com cadáveres e assassinos...

Bom um porque os cadáveres já estavam mortos...e dois...por que os assassinos não eram a mulher que eu não podia.Não vou.

-Nada meu amor,só estou um pouco abalado com a historia da Lizzie.-eu não sei se odiava ela ou se amava,serio,tinha vontade de mata-la mas de abraça-la e beija-la até nossos corpos se cansarem de ficar entrelaçados.-apenas saudades também.-sorri e lhe dei um beijo.O mesmo foi interrompido por Emmett que saia com Lizzie nos braços e Rosalie atrás parecendo que viu o passarinho azul.

-Ahh pai você ta namorando?-ela sorriu pra mim.E depois corou.-Me desculpe Emm...papai...vou me acostumar.

-Com ele não tem problema querida.-Emmett tinha visto o passarinho roxo,so podia ser.

-E você está ótima meu amor-Lizzie estava com a aparência melhor.

-Hmm acho que foi o soro,so isso que tomo.-ela deu de ombros e nos rimos.-Maas entããão essa é a...

-Violet-eu disse rapidamente.-Minha namorada e chefe.-e assassina nas horas vagas.

So então que reparei que Violet olhava com culpa para Lizzie chorando,chorando demais.

-Vio,o que foi?-eu disse e todos olharam assustados pra ela.

-Ah me desculpe se estou tão ruim assim,mas é a doença...sem tratamento...sem cura.

Violet deu um meio sorriso.

-Não é que você é tão linda e com tanta força...você vai sair cura sim,tudo tem.-agora ela estava secando as lágrimas com cara de quem arranjou uma idéia genial.

-Obrigada-Rosalie disse a ela.

Lizzie sorriu.

-Gostei de você,mas você parece que tem algum segredo-Bella arregalou os olhos.-e ele é triste.-agora ela sorriu.

-Eu também gostei muito de você Lizzie,muito mesmo.

Que bom,pelo menos .

-Bom agora eu e a sua mãe Lizzie temos que ir,o horário já ta acabando,vou so te levar pra essa tour e depois cama.

-Tá amanhã quero _todos _vocês aqui,viu Violet.

Vio Sorriu.

-Tirei folga semana toda,e dei pro Edward.

-Ah que bom,obrigada.-sorri.-Bom gente tchau pra vocês.-dei um beijo especial na minha pequena.

Peguei Violet e sai repente pensei em como ela tinha chegado aqui,e como iria.-Seu carro já ficou pronto?

-Sim,na verdade eles demoraram um dia so mas,ele está comigo,não se preocupe.-ela sorriu e fez uma pausa.-sinto saudades daquele tempo...nossa to falando como se estivéssemos casados a anos e não namorando a semanas...-ela riu-...Edward,tenho certeza que alguma coisa está acontecendo...conte para mim.-agora ela estava sussurrando em minha orelha como se fosse a mais perfeita das me fez sentar no assento do meu carro,wow,eu nem tinha reparado que havia chegado.

Ela estava tentando fazer eu falar!Ela era maluca...mas extremamente deliciosa com seu perfume de combinações diferentes...que eu amava tanto.

-Eu estava pensando e encontrei a sua pulseira-as palavras simplesmente saiam pela minha boca,eu nem ao menos pensava no que estava fazendo,eu simplesmente,sei lá,parecia que ela soltava uma toxina e eu ia me levando fazendo o que ela queria,quando queria,como queria,e eu _faria._Eu faria.Não Edward!De repente acordei.

-Encontrou minha pulseira?-agora ela parecia assustada,entendi por que parou de liberar seu poder sobre ela não tinha idéia do que aquilo fazia em ,será que ela era uma sereia?Sabe aqueles seres mitológicos que a Alice via na televisão e coisas do tipo.Não to acreditando que eu estou levando a serio isso que o Lincol me disse,serio,é ridículo.

-E esqueci de devolver,é isso.-tentei disfarçar,mas tenho certeza que não deu nem um pouco pra mim estava bom,ela fingiu acreditar.

-Ah...minha pulseira...eu estava sentindo falta dela.-ela fez uma cara de quem estava extremamente envergonhada de perder a pulseira,que o assassino do querido papai dela lhe dera.

-Ela é linda,como conseguiu?-tava com uma vontade incrível de brincar.

Ela ficou .Ri estava ficando meio paranóico(?)

-Eu ganhei do meu pai.-ela foi sincera,meu Deus.-ele...ele era a coisa mais importante na minha vida..você sabe resolvi seguir a profissão dele.-é matar.-mas ele morreu.E eu estou em duvida se tudo o que estou fazendo e fiz valeu a pena.

Sabe quando você leva um choque que vai uma carga de corrente elétrica enorme e bem do lado esquerdo -leia-se coração-?Nã não se não você estaria morto,mas,eu tinha acabado de levar um,ta e não to morto,mas,sentia que cada parte do meu corpo doía de vê-la daquele nem me dei conta de que ela disse que o pai dela tinha de dei conta logo já conclui,ela esta que ela já tinha me dito isso antes.E era verdade mesmo,ela estava estava vivo,tinha que se ela estava sendo a Bella...ela estava arrependida?Não pode não consegue vomitar o que engoliu –isso você pode ler como que ela não vai trazer nenhuma vida de volta.- pra mim,é _pena de morte,pros dois._Mas eu amava ela,não sei nem ao menos se teria coragem de entrega-la.

Veja Edward:

(a)Anna está morta,nada muda os fatos

(b)Com quem você vai encontrar o amor de novo?

(c)encare você nunca vai encontrar o pai dela

(d) nem sei mais o que.

-Edward...me desculpa,eu sempre choro quando me lembro dele.-ela estava a abracei por não sei oque diabos tava acontecendo comigo.Não sei mesmo,e isso me deixava maluco.

Primeiro quero mata-la,depois quero protege-la,e ama-la.

-Tudo vai ficar bem,a única coisa que você precisa fazer é saber o que é melhor pra você.Todos vão saber perdoar o que você fez de errado,você ainda é tão jovem,e errar é humano.

-Mas não...-ela parou,ela provavelmente ia falar matar,mas ela se esqueceu que ela era a Violet.-Oh Edward!Eu sinto tanto,tanto te amo,te amo tanto,e eu...me desculpe.

-Tudo bem,eu amo você Violet.-é eu tinha razão eu amava a Violet.-E o jeito que você falou com Lizzie hoje...foi incrível.

-É ela é um amor.Não merece tudo isso.

-Mas o que poderíamos fazer,eu daria qualquer coisa por ela,deixaria ate mesmo alguém impune por ela.-nem sei por que disse aquilo mas causou reação nela.

-Impune?-ela disse surpresa.

-Qualquer coisa.-concordei.

-Voce seria um pai maravilhoso.

-Seria...-vi que lagrimas tentavam escapar e ela tambéão levou seus dedos ali,os dedos da onde já puxou gatilhos de armas para acabar com vidas,apaziguava agora a minha dor.

-Vai ser-ela disse e então começou a me sei que disse trocentas vezes que tinha nojo dela,mas,eu não estava se entregando a eu não tinha idéia de quantas vezes ela já fez isso,e nem com quem –eca- mas eu...eu amava verdade.Não sabia ao certo o que ela queria comigo,talvez eu fosse apenas uma fonte de informaçã não me importo.Não me importava,so não queria que nada fosse embora,não suportaria.

E a partir de agora eu sei o que eu ia induzi-la a confessar,e assim,tudo acabaria,e quem sabe em alguns anos,se ela não morrer,não fiquemos juntos._Quem sabe._

**N/A:**Lalalala não me amta eu to tentando fazer mais três capítulos hj pq to entrendando e mais uma semana de prova,então vai fica complicado,ainda mais em física...ai meu deus...3,25 preciso reecuperar enfim eu tava pensando em fazer os outros chapters anteriores com o pov da bella mas ai pensei:ah não quero preservar ela por enquanto mais um pouquinho so.

Sei que os planos tipo foram por água a baixo pq não vão ter 15 capitulos vai ter mais oeeeeeeeee

_Cantinho da Ju_

Vc fez twitter \o/ eu vi depois me add no msn hohoho adoro vc ;*

É tipo agora é beijo me twitta haushauhsas

Ah eu to querendo ligar na fnac e falar que coisa é essa tipo,eles me falam ''não pode tira foto depois entra no site '' e cadê a foto? AFEEEEEEEE

*bate neles*

Nossa queria ter um professor que nem o cláudio neves...eu acho que vo fica na minha escola mesmo pq num vo faze nada técnico (nem sei o que fazer) e tipo os professores do médio são BEEEEEm melhores sabe,quem sabe não pego um cláudio...

Vc mora aonde?Tipo pq eu nunca fui pro rio *apanha* já fui pra goiás quatro vezes,pra bahia,fui pra minas,fui pra santa catarina,nem sei mais agora pra falar haushauhs esse são os mais recentes emtão é o que lembro agora

Ahh eu queria que aqui alguém tivesse o prazer da leitura ¬¬ ai que delicia pasar o dia na saraiva *o*

Eu não tenho nada contra o tay mas o jake...enfim eu não consigo entender o tamanho da cara de pau dele,ta tem o treco do impriting mas caramba como a mesma nessie disse

'e aí mãe?o jake beija bem?''

Kkkkkkkk eu ri com isso muito,quer dizer,nojento

Eu torço tabmém pra ela com o o fofo do boo boo do seth (hahaha piada infame) e a leah,putz eu amo ela,hahsuahsuahs ela acaba com toda a alegria de quem passa por vc,e tipo,não é pra menos

''EU JÁ TO NA MENOPAUSA E AINDA NEM TRINTA ANOS EU TENHO''

Hhauhsuahs tadinha .-.

Sobre a record eu nem vejo...quer dizer eu não vejo novela...eu fico vendo serie...de crime haushuahsuahs tinha que ser...

Tipo a bella vai ter um avanço enorme na pequena mente dela...mas tipo...ela é maluca das idéias,e sarcástica amo isso.

Ah eu vou sim ver esses filmes,adoro chorar,antes eu tinha visto a liga dos anti heois ou alguma porcaria do tipo ahsuahushaush tipo...filminho eu amei a Walk To Remember perfeito *-*

Eeee vc viu no foforks né?ja tem no cinemark eu fiquei assim aqui em casa ''QUAL O PROBLEMA MANHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DE EU IR A MEIA NOITE NO CINEMA?"' ai ela ''um por que você mais ingresso pra ver lua nova mais um bando de meninas fanáticas mais você com sono mais hiperatividade mais madrugada no cinema mais stephanie(minha irmã mais nova) me enchendo que quer ir ver e eu não vou ficar na fila ou seja vou com vc (sim quis matar minha irmã afffffff eu quero gritar quando ver os lobooos descamisadooos direito neh sme inibições *por isso vou sentar longe delas ai que horror mas eu qeuria ir so com minhas amigas u.ú*) mais esqueci o fim da meada não vai prestar'' ela diz isso por que se não eh capaz de eu começar a gritar tanto que vão expulsar ou algo do tipo

Daí comprei pro dia 20 no primeiro horário...sim tenho que ir com minha irmã e minha mãe *tem vontade de morrer*

Ah mas eu prefiro ir com elas e depois ir de novo quantas vezes quiser de que não ir né

Bom xoxo até espero que tenha gostado


End file.
